


Beasts on the Rise

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Egobang - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, I'll put a warning on that chapter, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Siren Dan, Slavery, Werecat Arin, could be egobang if you squint, it's not all like that though, mentions of the aforementioned rape and noncon, more characters may be added idk, platonic egobang, some other fantasy bullshit, there's a meme for your reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "In a Wonderland they lie, Dreaming as the days go by, Dreaming as the summers die: Ever drifting down the stream- Lingering in the golden gleam- Life, what is it but a dream?"-Lewis Carroll





	1. Chapter 1

The story of how you met your lifelong friend is something you never really forget. Sure, the finer details might slip your mind, and you might exaggerate from time to time, but in your heart, you remember. And you are thankful for that, especially if you were alone in the world before.

Arin would never forget the night he met Danny. Weary from traveling and chilled down to the bone with the cold of the desert night, he stepped into a pub for a warm broth, washed in anonymity. There was a low murmur of noise, as there inevitably is in places like this. A pudgy bartender in a torn shirt with beer-soaked sleeves and a few young ladies in various types of provocative attire likely reflecting their cultures were handing the patrons drinks. As Arin looked around, he thought to himself that he had picked the best pub to rest for a while. Here was a traveler’s haven. There were a few bearded men, one with a parrot on his shoulder, talking to each other in heavy foreign accents. Sailors were gathered getting drunk, talking about the sea, and harassing the barmaids. Two older women were huddled in the corner talking to each other in low voices over a single steaming broth. Even a few children could be found, playing marbles under the tables or sleeping in a parent’s arms.

Arin received his drink and his meal. It was a watery meat broth with bits of leafy vegetables that gathered on the bottom, but could be coaxed onto the spoon by stirring, and fish eyes that seemed sad mixed in, but it would suffice. Arin didn’t have the heart to be picky when his stomach ached with hunger as it did now. As he drank and slurped, his eyes wandered. 

Squeezed into the corner off to the left, a small stage made of wood was perched two feet off the ground as if it was an afterthought, half-hidden by tankards of ale. Movement there caught his eye, and he could scarcely believe it. 

It was a slave. It had been a long time since Arin had seen one; slavery was falling out of favor, and only the truly rich could afford the upkeep. He was taller than his master by a head at least, though he bowed his head, almost shyly fooling with a beautiful blue-green silk scarf looped around his neck. Beads hung off the edges, and Arin fancied they would tinkle slightly, but he couldn’t hear for the noise. The slave wore nearly transparent silk pants that matched his scarf; clearly, this was for a performance of some kind. His working clothes would be of poor quality. 

The reason he’d recognized the slave, of course, was the collar. Black and thick and probably made of leather, it was fastened tightly to the slave’s long neck, though it was slightly obscured by the scarf and the slave’s bushy curls. The slave’s master was a middle-aged man with gray hair and a black tunic and pants, carrying a small sword at his side. He looked to be kind, and the slave did not seem afraid of him, but that didn’t make slavery any better. Arin honestly felt sorry for them; due to slavery falling out of favor, most slaves these days were a forced necessity, usually by the families of said slaves. Arin couldn’t imagine being sold into slavery by his own family. He shuddered.

The master shoved some kind of retractable stick into the slave’s hands and uttered some gruff commands while the slave nodded. Arin could just about make out some of the features of the slave; high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and gentle lips and eyes. Arin shuddered again. Beautiful slaves were not often kept just to fetch and carry. 

The slave stepped easily onto the stage while the master seated himself at a musty piano. Arin watched with amusement; this must be the bar’s show for the night. Some patrons were watching now, too, but others focused mainly on their drinks. 

The slave planted the retractable stick on the ground, holding it in place. His gangly limbs could barely hold it steady, for it shook just slightly. The end of the stick was a voice amplifier. A singing act! Arin hadn’t seen one of those in a long time. He was suddenly excited.

The slave turned his head, gentle eyes watching his master with equal parts wariness and weariness. The master noted the shaking of the stick and loudly admonished the slave in a language Arin didn’t understand. Recoiling slightly, the slave shifted his grip and the stick shook no more. Satisfied, the master returned to the piano and sat down, beginning to play.

All murmurs in the pub stopped as soon as the slave began to sing. It was another language that Arin didn’t understand, but as far as he could tell, not the same one the master had used. The slave had a beautiful, melodic voice that sounded almost sad. Though Arin couldn’t interpret the lyrics, he heard in the song heartsickness and homesickness and the weariness of long days in the desert sun. He heard the call of sleep, and the escape of dreams, a light at the end of the darkness. The slave seemed to be baring his heart to the audience, though, Arin was sure, the language was foreign to all of them. It was simply amazing, hypnotic, and the notes matched each sway of the slave’s hips, each purposeful movement of his hands and canting neck.

By the time the slave had finished his song, Arin was about to cry, and several pairs of eyes were just as wet as his own. There was a hearty applause and a fair amount of inappropriate murmuring. The master stood from his piano and bowed while the slave looked on neutrally. 

Arin finished his drink and his broth and left his seat at the bar. The slave had been ordered to sit on one of the tankards and was perched like a gangly bird, holding a sign written in High Common, the upper class dialect. As Arin got closer, he noticed it was a “For Sale” sign.

The slave’s head was turned, watching his master at the bar. As Arin approached, he could see the slave shivering slightly. His attire was not warm enough for the season, seeing as his only proper clothes were his pants. With his midsection exposed, Arin could see the faint ridges of ribs, hollows in the slave’s cheeks and collarbones, and the deep, bruise-like bags under his eyes. All of this was a sign of neglect. It made Arin inexplicably angry. 

“Hi,” he said with some amount of shyness. He considered himself to be pretty confident usually, but he’d never spoken directly to a slave without the master’s permission before.

The slave turned his head towards him. Arin could see how tired and malnourished the slave looked, but his eyes were soft and brown and shone with a distinct sparkle. Arin also thought that, now he was closer, he could see scales dotting the slave’s body.

No wonder the song spoke of homesickness. A desert was no place for merfolk.

“Do you speak Common?” Arin asked.

The slave nodded.

“Are you allowed to speak?”

The slave rolled one shoulder in uncertainty, dropping his eyes. It took Arin a second to miss the eye contact.

“Look at me.” Arin realized too late it might sound like a command, but before he could rephrase, the slave’s head bolted upright, and two pairs of brown eyes met. 

“What’s your name?”

The slave hesitated before speaking. “Danneleigh.” His voice was hoarse. Had he been singing all evening?

“I’m Arin. Or, well, Arian.” He chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. The slave cracked a hint of a smile. Arin read the sign. “You’re for sale, huh?” It was incredibly awkward, but how did one talk to a slave exactly?

The slave nodded. “Master can’t keep me anymore. Master is hoping to get fifty pieces of gold for me.” He sighed. “I am…defective. I cannot lift even half my bodyweight, and it costs too much to feed me.”

Looking at the slave’s condition, Arin doubted that. “It doesn’t look like your master is feeding you at all.”

Danneleigh shrugged in defeat. The beads on his scarf tinkled in the way Arin thought they would. “I don’t mind. Master takes good care of me.” His smile became slightly more genuine, and it warmed Arin up inside far better than the broth had.

“I saw your scales.” Arin said at last. “Are you Marine?”

The slave nodded. “Sirenia.” 

A siren. Oh. That explained the singing.

“I loved your song,” Arin praised. “It was beautiful, even though I didn’t understand it.”

Danneleigh smiled truly this time, lighting up his entire face. “Thank you, Arin. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Arin was about to respond with something just as sappy when the master called: “Danny! What are you doing?”

The slave straightened. “I was only talking, Master.”

“Do we have a potential buyer?” The master replied.

Before the slave could speak, Arin jumped in before he could think. “Yes, sir, you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely xray-angel! Thank you for sharing in my obsessions. Special thanks to egobangin-in-the-house-tonight for originally thinking of Danny and Arin in similar ways.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Please note that any characterizations are not a commentary on the real-life person. I have tried to stay true to Danny and Arin's personalities especially, but please keep in mind this is a fanwork. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The master told Arin that he should come back to the pub tomorrow night for a special performance. “You won’t be disappointed!” He promised sincerely, shaking Arin’s hand firmly.

Fifty gold pieces was not a lot of money, especially for a slave, but it still wasn’t easy money. Arin spent the entire day scavenging for valuable items and selling them at local shops. He also sold a fair amount of his own supplies as well, though nothing too vital to his survival. When he’d made enough gold pieces, he rested, thinking about the potential consequences to this choice. Danneleigh…Danny…didn’t deserve to be a slave. That’s why he’d made the decision. But Arin was used to a solitary lifestyle. And how would Danny react when he found out about Arin’s secret?

It was too late to worry about that now. And it was almost time for the concert. Arin gathered up his things and his sack of fifty gold pieces and headed inside the pub.

Almost as soon as he entered, he was greeted by the slave’s master. “Hello! I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced!” The master shook his hand. “I’m Bryn.”

“Arin.” Arin replied, returning the hearty handshake.

“I wanted to give you a glimpse of what Danny can really do,” explained Bryn, leading Arin to a wooden table pulled quite close to the stage. It smelled heavily of wood polish, its surface spotless. Arin wondered if Bryn had done this himself, or if Danny had been made to. “You’re welcome to anything you want, on the house.” Bryn grinned.

“Thanks.” Arin replied, smiling. He just wanted to see Danny again, though he couldn’t help anticipating what Bryn had in store.

Danny finally took the stage, all on his own. He looked slightly pale directly under the dim overhead lights coming from the chandeliers, but he seemed marginally more robust than he had last night. His hair and body were freshly washed, as demonstrated by the brightness of his scales. They caught the light like sequins, casting small rainbows on the nearby surfaces. Unlike last night, Danny was confident, head held high, eyes alight, smiling. Arin, sipping at his beer, thought that a smile looked more at home on the siren’s features than any other expression. It was as if smiling came naturally to him.

Danny held the stick with the voice amplifier confidently in his hands and began to sing. Again, it was in a foreign tongue, but that didn’t stop Arin from enjoying it. The song seemed to speak this time of the feeling of the wind in your hair, the salty smell of the sea, and confidence. The song finished, and Danny bowed, Arin clapping like a madman. He was enthralled, just as enchanted as he had been last night.

Then, the next song began. It was a slower ballad, and Arin found that this one spoke of misfortune. He heard the nothingness of an empty stomach, the scratch of the collar, barely being able to breathe. Arin was crying as the ballad ended. He saw Danny watching him with a sort of over-exaggerated curiosity, an expression common among Marine and Fae. The slave tilted his head, then spun around on the stage, his beads tinkling merrily, hair falling around his face, and his pants and scarf billowing. It looked like he was having a good time, and made Arin forget that he was sad.

The rest of the songs Danny sang were full of mirth and good feelings, and Arin was nearly laughing by the end of it. Danny bowed again, sweeping his arms confidently as he did so, loving the applause. Other patrons had filtered in during the night, but Arin noticed that the slave had not taken his eyes off of him that whole time.

Bryn then came on stage as well, and grabbed Danny’s upper arm. Now that the performance was over, the slave seemed to sway slightly, looking exhausted again like he had last night. Arin stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, becoming concerned. Danny had probably pushed himself too hard, dancing like that during his performance. Though he looked to have gotten a good meal since the last time Arin had seen him, the traveler knew from experience that one meal rarely made a world of difference.

With Danny resting on a tankard, Bryn approached Arin. “Well? What do you think?” He beamed.

“Is he okay?” Arin asked. He couldn’t stop watching Danny. The slave seemed to tremble, curling up into himself and shaking slightly.

“He’s fine.” Bryn replied briskly. “Are you still going to buy him? He’s got great potential as a performer.”

Arin handed Bryn the fifty gold coins. Bryn helped Arin up onto the stage and then strode over to the slave, yanking Danny up by the arm. “Come on, Danny. Meet your new master.”

Danny stood up, though he was still trembling slightly. He and Arin were about the same height, actually, now that the stage didn’t give the illusion of otherwise. Arin slapped a hand on Danny’s shoulder, an invitation of support, if he needed it.

Danny smiled a soft, genuine smile that may have just held relief. “Hello, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some name pronunciations for you, if you're into that stuff:
> 
> Arian is pronounced "Air-eye-on"
> 
> Bryn is pronounced "Burr-in"
> 
> and Danneleigh is a bit self-explanatory: "Dan-eh-lee"
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!! I eat them up like bread and butter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going, Master?”

“First of all,” Arin turned to look over his shoulder. “You gotta stop calling me that. I’m not your Master. My name is Arin.”

Danny stopped suddenly, tilting his head. “I don’t understand. You bought me.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t buy a slave.” Arin turned around, pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders. There was a bit of a desert wind blowing tonight, and it carried just a hint of winter chill with it. “I bought your freedom. Now, c’mon.”

Danny blinked in surprise, but said nothing. He knew how to obey, and he could sense the urgency in the other man’s voice. He pulled the warm cloak he’d been gifted by his new Master-but-not-Master around his shoulders, trying to fight the chill that seemed to embrace his bones.

Danny was very tired. The realization had hit him as soon as he was finished performing. His former Master had given him some food filled with chocolate coffee beans, a rare treat. He’d been made to eat all of it, which honestly wasn’t very difficult, and it had filled him with much-needed energy. Now, however, with the caffeine wearing off, he was starting to feel the ache in his muscles and the disquiet of his empty stomach.

Danny was beginning to crash hard. He could feel his legs giving out, his eyes closing. “Ar…Arin…” he moaned, trying to ask for help, but his voice must have been too hoarse from countless nights of singing at both that pub and others as his Master had tried to sell him. “Ah…Arin!” Danny tried, a little louder this time.

“What?!” Arin turned around on his heel, annoyed. They needed to get to shelter before a dust storm picked up, and honestly, though he felt sorry for his new friend, now was not the time to have an identity crisis.

One look at Danny, though, and he realized that this was not the case. “Fucking…” Arin grumbled to himself. He wasn’t really angry at Danny, nor did he blame him, but the other man had the worst timing in the world.

Arin bodily lifted Danny off the ground, a feat that startled both of them. Danny gave a little indignant cry and flailed a bit, trying to either get down or get comfortable, and Arin almost threw Danny up into the air, as he’d expected more weight.

“My pack weighs more than you,” Arin commented, holding Danny bridal style against him as he pushed forward. He knew where there was shelter. They’d be safe. Almost there…he could smell it.

“Ah-Arin…” Danny snuggled into his cloak, perhaps attempting to hide his face. “You didn’t have to…”

“Like hell. I’m not leaving you behind.” Arin replied gruffly. “I did pay for you, you know. I’m not gonna let you die after only ten seconds of freedom.”

Danny giggled despite himself. “You thought I would die?”

Arin muttered something unintelligible and then simply commanded: “Shut up.” And Danny did, wisely, shut up. Despite never having carried someone, much less in this way, Arin was amazed at his ability to not trip or fall, though he couldn’t see his feet with Danny’s body in the way. The siren tilted his head towards him, resting his cheek on his bicep, and it made Arin feel incredibly protective of this man. The fact that Danny had almost fainted just now had terrified him more than he cared to admit.

Arin knew where he was going by scent alone, so he tuned out his other senses and let his nose guide him. He did, however, hear Danny’s breath slow until it became gentle and even. Bad timing indeed.

The traveler finally found the cave he’d been looking for and gave a cry of triumph. Danny, who had fallen asleep without realizing, jumped like a startled bird, tensing automatically. Arin plopped Danny down unceremoniously and began rifling through his pack. The lanky man curled his knees up to his chest, thumbs running along the glossy fabric of his pants while Arin rummaged in his pack. Danny realized after a sleepy ten minutes that he’d failed to ask his new Master-but-not-Master if he needed any help.

“Can I assist you in any way?” It was hard to use the polite slave language he’d been taught from a young age without adding the respectful title “Master” at the end.

“No, no. Where did I put the damn…AH!” Arin produced a firestarter kit and spread the sticks and charcoal on the floor. He held out the firestarter towards Danny. “Do you know how to use this?”

“Mhm.” Danny nodded.

“Get the fire started, then. I’m going to see what I’ve got by way of food.”

Danny took the firestarter and held the mechanism towards the charcoals. Careful to hold his cloak away from the fire, he moved his thumb rapidly across the small wheel at the top, listening to the device’s telltale clicks before a small flame was produced at the tip. Danny set it amongst the charcoal, and waited patiently for it to catch. The sound of Arin rifling through his pack and cursing occasionally was so different from his former residence. He’d been the only slave there, and only had had two dogs for company. It shamed him to admit it, even to himself, but there were times when he thought about eating them.

Finally, Danny managed to get the fire started. He set the mechanism aside and curled back up again, watching the flames dance in the pit. The heat from the fire was warm, and Danny couldn’t help feeling sleepy once again. He was disgracing his nature as a slave by not helping Arin out more. It made him feel slightly guilty when Arin handed him a burlap bag.

“Sorry. Looks like all I’ve got left is some mink jerky and ridged noodles. I might have some dried apples; I’ll keep looking.”

Danny blinked. Arin shoved his outstretched hand towards Danny. “Take it. It’s not much, but it’s food!”

“The Master always eats first.” Danny replied, more out of instinct than anything. Honestly, he was so used to his body telling him that he was hungry that the pleas from his stomach fell on deaf ears.

“I ate already,” Arin replied earnestly. It was a big fat lie, and he knew he might live to regret it (as his stomach was already telling him), but Danny looked as though he hadn’t had a decent meal in years. It was clear to Arin which of them needed to eat more, especially since one of them had already almost fainted.

Danny snaked his hand out of the cloak, his eyes on Arin as he reached slowly out for the bag sitting squarely in Arin’s palm. He placed his hand over it, glancing up at Arin and giving him one last chance to eat first. But Arin simply smiled, and this clearly was all the encouragement Danny needed.

The former slave pulled the burlap bag towards him and opened it, taking out a long stem of mink jerky. Arin’s mouth watered, but he swallowed it down, and focused on finding more food for Danny.

The siren had never had food so delicious before. Slave food was either scraps from the Master’s table, or whatever could be found in the area they were kept. Danny had been given a bed by the garden, and he ate what was growing at the time, when he wasn’t busy entertaining the Master and his guests. It had been a long time since he’d had meat, and his stomach nearly rejected it. But, though Danny felt slightly ill, he couldn’t help but feel much better now that he finally got to eat. It was so rare for him to get a meal…slaves learned quickly to ignore their stomachs.

The mink jerky was chewy and salty, and really had no discerning flavors, but Danny still found it gone far too quickly. The ridged noodles were actually a kind of thick cracker that tasted of whole wheat and almonds. Danny really liked the taste, though after three crackers, he found the moisture in his mouth was nearly gone.

“Here.” Arin handed him a water skein and an object wrapped in false silk. “I found the apples.”

Danny nodded his thanks, drinking deeply from the skein. He felt so dehydrated, especially after the salty jerky and the dry crackers. He did manage to finish all of the food in the burlap bag, however, and realized this as he took the false silk package. “I, um,” he held up the empty sack. “I’m sorry. You really should have…”

Arin stopped him with a firm hand. “It’s fine. I wanted you to eat. I can count how many ribs you have, so I know sirens have the same amount as humans.”

“Oh no, my secret’s out,” Danny teased with a smile. Where had that come from? He hadn’t felt like joking around in ages. Arin chuckled, though, so evidently the joke was appreciated.

Everything was silent for a time, Danny making his way steadily through the dried apples and Arin setting up for the night. Suddenly, Arin smacked his forehead. “I’m such an idiot.”

“What?” Danny asked with his mouth full, swallowing shortly afterwards. It was apparently very easy to forget your manners in good company.

“Your collar!” Arin replied.

“My…?” Danny lifted a hand to his throat automatically, and didn’t react when his fingers touched the worn black leather. When he’d first had it fitted, it itched like crazy. But now…

Now, he often forgot he even had a collar.

“Let me get that for you,” Arin said, taking a small pocket knife from his pack.

Danny went still as Arin crawled over to where he sat and pulled aside Danny’s long, curly mane of hair. The other man moved to hold his hair away as Arin worked, one finger against Danny’s neck to protect him from getting pricked. The tenderness of the action was so unexpected that Danny actually felt tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been this gentle towards him.

“All done!” Arin announced, holding up the remains of the collar in triumph. “Your neck looks like hell. There’s some welts and deep cuts from where the collar was digging into you, but hopefully that should heal up in a few days. I’ve got some aloe somewhere if it hurts.” He started to rummage through his pack again.

“That’s okay,” Danny replied, running his fingers along the tender welts and rash of where the collar had sat on his neck for years. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“You sure?” Arin asked.

“Yuh huh.” Danny let his hair fall back into place and nervously tied his scarf a bit tighter.

“So, tell me something.” Arin said, and Danny tilted towards him to indicate he was listening. He’d stopped eating the dried apples, and the other man had noticed, because he added as he went on, “Please keep eating.” (Which Danny did.) “Sirens. They can hypnotize people when they sing.”

Danny nodded. “It’s called intent. Our feelings and desires control what they do.”

“I wasn’t hypnotized hearing you sing, though,” Arin said, leaning forward as well. “Nor was anybody else.”

Danny curled his shoulders into his chest. “I haven’t been strong enough to use my intent. Mentally, I mean. You have to be in a good place to do it.”

The space fell silent. This time, it was more awkward and less companionable.

“Danny,” Arin finally spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Danny felt uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. “I was surprised you could understand me, though. I’ve been singing my heart for years, and you’re the first one to really get it.”

Arin grinned. “Does that mean I’m immune to your intent?”

“Ehhh,” Danny giggled. “Actually, it probably means you’re more susceptible.”

“Damn it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Danny speaks of not being mentally strong enough, he is not really referring to depression or anxiety or mental diseases of any sort. That's important for later.
> 
> This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I just love everything about it. :D Hopefully, you guys will, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny’s eyes were beginning to droop in earnest now. He’d had a rather exciting day, all things considered, and the warmth of the dying fire had come to replace the chill in his bones during the course of his conversation with Arin. As Danny yawned for the fifth consecutive time, Arin finally decided it was time to tell Danny his secret.

He’d been trying to build up to it all evening, pressing Danny about Sirenia and what they could do. He found out that Danny’s intent was more powerful the hungrier he was. So once he was feeling better, and until he got better nourishment, he would be quite skilled at tricking others in their favor.

Now seemed like the perfect time to segue into the topic.

“We should put out the fire.” Arin said.

Danny nodded. He didn’t know a lot about living on his own, so he trusted Arin’s sense of survival. He was, however, dreading the cold that would rush back in against his skin. He didn’t have any proper clothes to wear yet, and his outfit was not exactly weather-appropriate.

Arin blew out the remaining flames and gathered the charcoal up to be used again. Then, he turned to Danny, who hadn’t moved, and was already beginning to shiver inside the cloak. “Um.” Arin bit his lip. “There’s something I…there’s something you should know.”

Danny blinked, indicating he was listening. His voice was probably almost gone by now due to being abused so frequently.

Arin decided it was probably best to show instead of tell. He gave into the urge to transform. It wasn’t difficult; nighttime was the natural time of all species of changelings. For that was what they really were deep down. Just creatures who chose to transform.

Danny backed up his eyes growing wide in awe as Arin changed from a pudgy human into a large cat. Arin knew his feline form looked more like a housecat, with some lynx thrown in from his wild ancestors, but it wasn’t particularly intimidating, save for its size.

Danny blinked. “You…you’re a werecat!”

Arin, unable to speak Common in this form, simply blinked in response.

The siren’s body was tense for a second longer, then he dissolved into giggles. “What a pair we are!” He was laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach and rocking forward. Arin purred in contentment, the sound filling their cave abode.

Danny sat up to catch his breath. “Oh man. Well I know how you’ll stay warm, then. I’ve never had a magical Master before.”

Arin made a mental note to ask Danny how many masters he’d had before effectively being freed, but until he could talk again, all he could do was swipe at Danny with a massive paw for calling him “Master” again. Danny shifted away from the paw, giggling. “Cut it out, Arin. I’m tired.” The commanding tone wasn’t something he’d yet heard from Danny, and Arin sat back, watching Danny process what he’d just done. “I’d be whipped.” Danny looked into Arin’s feline eyes with a wide-eyed look of fear. “I’d be…punished, for being indignant. Slaves are supposed to be tireless, always ready to…” Danny looked away shyly. “I’m sorry, Arin.”

The werecat sat on his haunches for a while, unsure of how to proceed. Then, he hesitantly rose to his feet and padded over to Danny, rubbing his cheeks against the siren’s thin face and purring up a storm. He was troubled to find wetness on the other man’s cheeks and internally frowned. Couldn’t have that. Danny was supposed to be enjoying his freedom.

Arin continued to purr, rubbing up against Danny in the way that all cats do to claim their loved ones. He had left his family behind long ago, and he didn’t know where Danny’s was. They had to be each other’s family now.

Arin bent his head and licked Danny’s hand to get his attention. The siren looked at him, and Arin ached inside to see the other man looking truly done in. But Danny must have sensed the distress, because he smiled just a hint of a smile and put a hand on Arin’s head. “What is it, Big Cat?” He asked. The pet name must have been purposeful, and Arin had no doubt the Sirenian words would have been so much more beautiful.

Arin butted into Danny’s palm and then left his side, lying down on his side and exposing his warm belly to him. The siren rubbed one eye tiredly. “I don’t follow.” Arin huffed a sigh and sat up slightly so he could look at his exposed side.

A strange look washed over Danny’s face. Suddenly, the siren’s features were neutral and unreadable, and Arin was reminded of his original thought about beautiful slaves, and it occurred to him what this must look like as Danny stood, letting the cloak fall off of him.

Arin hissed, his ears back against his head. Unable to express his frustration in Common, he was left with that as a final resort.

Danny seemed to come back into himself. With great hesitation, he picked up his cloak off the floor and wrapped himself in it once more. Arin was delighted to see the tension leak out of his shoulders, and he twitched his bushy tail.

“Just for warmth.” Danny breathed out, and there was definite relief in his voice. Arin immediately wanted to tear all of Danny’s previous masters to shreds if any of them had forced him to do something he didn’t want to. In response, Arin blinked. Yes. Just for warmth.

Danny padded over to Arin’s side with a smile, then sat down with his back to Arin’s belly, sighing as he did so. “You’re so warm, Big Cat.” Danny was nearly purring himself, eyes closed in bliss, head tilted slightly back.

Arin purred in response, hoping Danny would just lie down. He didn’t want to be the first to fall asleep between them.

“Can I lie down?” Danny asked after a moment, and Arin meowed indignantly, making Danny laugh. “I’m just making sure, man.” The werecat was pleased to hear a more confident speech pattern in the siren’s voice as Danny lay down, snuggling into Arin’s belly fur, his head resting on top of Arin and the rest of his body curled towards the fireplace heat that was the werecat’s form. Once Danny was settled, Arin curled slightly inward, a favored sleeping position, covering Danny in his fur and surrounding him with his body heat on all sides.

Danny sighed contentedly. “Arin…this is the most comfortable I have ever been.” Arin smiled to himself, beginning to purr again. At long last, his companion was able to fall into a deep slumber, allowing Arin to finally rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I gave away that Arin is a werecat before even writing this chapter. Aw. I was trying to keep it on the DL.
> 
> Also, please enjoy the pet names! Let me know if there's any quotes you'd like to see me squeeze into this universe! I'm tempted by "Do you like the way my bacon smells?" Oh Arin. Sometimes, I think you TRY to make Danny laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny’s stomach woke him from his deep slumber. The siren yawned, stretching and listening to the satisfying cracks in his back and neck. Speaking of that…his neck was most definitely sore today, and when he slipped two fingers under his scarf, it hurt to touch it. Danny figured he should put some aloe and bandages on it. The last thing he wanted was an infection, or for Arin to be worried if blood started to soak the scarf.

Speaking of Arin, he was still in his werecat form. Danny smiled fondly, running his fingers through the cat’s soft fur. He’d never met a werecat in person before, only hearing stories of their brute strength and their warmer temperatures. Arin’s werecat body would feel slightly feverish to the uninitiated, and the human form would also run hot. Right now, Danny had no complaints, even though he was trapped by a massive cat. Arin’s warm body surrounding him all night had helped his sore muscles recover and chased away the chill in his bones. Danny thought to himself that he must’ve been getting old. The realization saddened him; he’d actually forgotten his exact age. He thought he was probably in his early thirties. That was awfully old for a slave.

Danny was drawn out of his thoughts as Arin’s paws began to move, as if he was trying to walk in his dreams. His front paw kneaded the floor while his back foot kicked, as he uttered a kind of chirping noise. The siren chuckled; the werecat was dreaming. 

He was about to drift off again, but was startled when Arin’s werecat form poofed away, the other man rolling away from him as he woke up, panting, his chest heaving. Danny crawled over to him. “Arin? Arin, what’s wrong?”

Tears were shining in Arin’s eyes as he looked to the other man. “I…I dreamed that…and someone was…to you...and it was so awful.” He bit his lips to keep down a sob. “The worst part was I couldn’t stop it. I felt so helpless.”

Without hesitation, Danny put his forehead against Arin’s, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “It was just a dream, Arin,” Danny said cheerfully, smiling kindly. “I’m okay, and I’m here.”

Arin nodded against Danny’s forehead, then pulled him into a hug. Danny was surprised at first, but eventually melted into the embrace. “Thanks, man. That means a lot.” Arin murmured down into Danny’s curls.

They stayed like that for a while until Danny’s stomach growled again. The two men pulled apart, then started laughing, both holding onto their stomachs because it hurt. Neither of them had ever laughed this hard before, with anyone else. “Sorry,” Danny apologized, the first to get his breath back. “I…I dunno…” He blushed slightly.

“‘S fine,” Arin replied, chuckling. “I’m hungry, too. We should have breakfast.” Then he remembered. “Shit.”

Danny looked up. “What?”

“We ate all the food last night.” Arin replied. “That was all I had…and I don’t have any money.”

Danny felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. Arin hadn’t said “you” so as not to accuse him, but he’d been the only one eating last night, not to mention he was the reason Arin didn’t have money. But, as his stomach churned hungrily, he had an idea. “We can use my intent to get us what we need!” He said brightly, head snapping up so fast it sent his curls bouncing.

Arin looked Danny over warily. “You sure? I know you said…”

“Yeah, but I feel better! Honestly!” Danny replied, smiling. “It’s just hard to have a positive mindset when you’re a slave. And we should make good use of this,” Danny patted his stomach, “while it’s empty.”

“It’s a solid plan,” Arin agreed. “But…you’re sure you’re sure? I…don’t wanna force you.”

“Nah, I suggested it!” Danny replied. “I wouldn’t have if I didn’t think I could do it. Besides, it doesn’t hurt to try!”

Arin nodded, his mood bolstered by the sunny disposition of the other man. Danny seemed to be really coming into himself now. Already, his body language was more open and confident, and he’d lost the wide-eyed, hungry look that was common in slaves.

Arin stood with a grunt and helped Danny to his feet, noting how the siren sort of unfolded when standing. Then, they went out in search of a good place to try and charm a meal.

In no time at all, Arin and Danny were seated at a wooden booth complete with the luxury of soft cushions against their butts and backs. Danny had managed a sweet song that had charmed the owner with its intent. Arin had heard the intent in the song clearly, though because it wasn’t directed at him (or maybe because he couldn’t do anything about it), he was able to listen without being hypnotized. Danny was able to sway his hips and cant his head as he sang, the song commanding lots of food to be brought to their table completely for free.

Now, just thirteen minutes later, a veritable feast lay before them, taking up the entire tabletop. Arin had to breathe out a laugh as he took it all in. “Oh, man, you outdid yourself, Danny.”

Danny giggled in return. “I’m pretty sure it was my stomach singing after a while.” Unceremoniously, he pulled a plate of flatcakes towards him, dousing them in cherry syrup and honey, licking his lips as he did so. Arin noted he must have preferred the taste of sweet things; Arin preferred savory meals himself. Since Danny was busy with the flatcakes, Arin pulled a plate of horse sausage and eggs towards him and began to eat. It was the best meal he’d had in a while, and his stomach was grateful. He managed to steal a sticky bun from Danny, but then let the siren eat as he wished.

Even though Arin prided himself on being able to eat enough to get him through a couple lean days, he found himself full before his friend, belching as he stacked the empty plates to make it easier on the waiters. He felt terrible that he couldn’t afford to pay for all this, but the world couldn’t always be perfect, and he didn’t have the heart to let Danny starve.

Speaking of Danny, Arin found himself watching the former slave eat. He’d cleared most of the plates on his own by shoveling the food down, and was still going strong. Arin couldn’t imagine how long a person had to starve for them to eat like it was their last meal constantly.

Danny didn’t let any of the food go to waste, even eating the toast crusts, which Arin usually abandoned. He let out a belch of his own, sighing contentedly with a lazy expression on his face. As he licked his fingers, Arin asked, “Do you feel better?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I do, actually.” He glanced at the table, noticing the carnage, and sat up a little straighter. “Sorry…I can’t even remember the last time I had a satisfying meal.”

Arin held up a hand. “Don’t apologize. I could count all of your ribs.”

“I do have a high metabolism,” Danny reflected, “but I think it could stand to slow down, seeing as I’ve completely flooded my system.” He chuckled.

Arin chuckled too. Then, he had another thought. “Oh, shit.”

Danny cocked his head.

“I bet you won’t be able to charm anyone into giving us supplies.”

Danny’s face fell for a second. He certainly didn’t regret eating his fill; the substantial meal in his stomach felt amazing, even though he was sure he looked a bit like a well-fed snake. But Arin was right: they needed supplies for the journey ahead. “You shouldn’t have let me eat so much,” he said quietly, falling back on his slave mannerisms. “It’s…not right. You wanted to use my powers…”

“Shut up.” Arin commanded, and that made Danny look up sharply. “I wouldn’t ever make you go hungry.” His voice was firm and practical, but full of gentility. “And you clearly needed that. You nearly fainted on me last night.”

Danny knotted his fingers together nervously. He did remember feeling so terribly weak, so deprived of energy, that he could barely walk. If Arin hadn’t carried him and fed him, he might not have made it through the night. And he didn’t want to go back to feeling like that. He felt as if he couldn’t, now that he’d had a taste of what it was like to be properly nourished. But he was aware that there were going to be times when he would have to sacrifice his own comfort. He sighed at the realization; this was going to be his last full meal for a long time.

“I’ll have to put more effort into my intent,” he said after a while, hoping that he gave away nothing of his plans. “But I think I can manage. We’ll have to get bandages, too.”

Arin nodded sagely. “That’s fair.” He stood up and offered a hand to Danny, who shyly looked away as he took it and they left the restaurant.

It was time to resume what Arin did best: traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally gets a chance to eat! I mean, phew! Is anyone else as relieved as me? No? Okay then. 
> 
> Remember how I said it was important to remember that Danneleigh has no mental illnesses? Yeah, this is why. I certainly didn't want to add to the "quick fix" stigma. I know real-life Danny had (?) depression, but yeah, that's not why Danneleigh couldn't use his intent, so.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you've enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos! It really brightens my day!


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure you don’t need help with that?”

Danny nodded once before frowning as he tried to fiddle with the bandages. He was trying to cover the wounds on his neck with cloth moist with aloe to soothe the pain and help with healing, but it was incredibly difficult to do so while his scarf was on, and being unable to see. “Yes, I got it. Thanks.”

Arin laughed warmly. “For a slave, you sure are stubborn.” He took the bandages from Danny with one hand while taking him by the shoulder to hold him still with the other. “Take off your scarf.”

Danny blinked at suddenly finding himself so close to the other man, but his slave instincts had him obeying before ten seconds had passed. Arin’s face fell when he saw the wounds that the collar had left, looking no better than they had the other night. “Poor thing. It must have hurt to swallow.”

That surprised a laughed out of Danny. “Never underestimate what an empty stomach will make you do.”

“I don’t,” Arin replied, and for the first time, Danny reflected that Arin had probably done a good bit of going hungry himself over the years. “Hold still. And hold your hair back.”

Danny obeyed, maneuvering his long arms around so that he could hold back his untamed mane of hair, and tilted his head back slightly. From this vantage point, he couldn’t quite watch Arin work, but he hissed in a mixture of pleasure and surprise when Arin affixed the bandages to his neck. “There,” Arin said with a mixture of satisfaction and tenderness, “all done.”

Danny could barely feel the bandages against his skin at first, so he ran his fingers over the surface. The bandages were soft, but sturdy, cloth, and Arin had fastened them tightly enough to do their duty, but not tight enough that Danny felt restricted in any way. There was a knot at the back, tucked under a loop of the cloth, and Danny felt the efficiency and practicality of his friend in that knot, and the way the bandaging had been done quickly and just so.

“Thank you, Arin.” Danny felt his face heat up just slightly, though he couldn’t tell what emotion had made his body respond that way.

“Anytime.” Arin flashed a smile and patted him on the back. They had just left the herbal shop, where Danny had, moments before, charmed the medicine woman into giving them everything they needed. It was much more difficult to use his intent with a full stomach, but by concentrating, he’d managed okay. Arin was impressed by his siren friend’s powers. They seemed to be a lot more useful than his own.

Arin took a swig of the water skein and handed it to Danny, who also took a swig, his scales sparkling afterwards. Danny then said, as Arin reached to look through his pack again, “I can carry it.”

Arin very pointedly looked at Danny’s lean frame and stared at him skeptically.

“Seriously!” Danny whined. “I’m not a weakling, you know.” He rubbed at a thinly muscular arm absently, canting his head to the side. “I just wanna help.”

Arin decided it would actually be less hassle if he didn’t have to physically twist his body around to reach for something in his pack, so he willingly handed it over to Danny, his shoulder aching afterwards. As he rubbed it and stretched it out, he said: “Careful. It’s heavy.”

Danny grunted as he took on the weight of the pack. “You weren’t exaggerating when you said this weighs more than me.”

“We can switch off,” Arin offered.

“No…” Danny shifted the pack until it sat more comfortably in the groove of his bony shoulder. “I’ve got it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Arin flipped open the top of the pack and produced a long, folded, and worn sheet of paper, along with a compass on a long string. He hesitated, looking down at Danny’s feet. “We should’ve gotten you shoes.”

Danny looked down at his bare feet, wriggling his toes against the cobblestones. “I haven’t worn shoes in years. I think I’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, but the desert sand is hot.”

Danny rolled his shoulders. “I mean…how do you think I got here?”

Arin had never considered that. “Fair point, but still.” He opened up the map, scanning it with his sharp brown eyes. Danny peered over his shoulder, but couldn’t see anything useful. “We’ll be walking a long way.”

“Again, how I got here.”

“And my cat form is the fastest way to travel.”

“Oh.” Danny nodded. “Right.” He wondered how he was going to keep up with a creature that could cover twice the amount of ground he could in one walk cycle.

“Yeah.” Arin finished looking over the map and handed Danny the compass. “Put that on. You’re going to be my navigator.”

“Okay?” Danny wasn’t used to reading a compass, not being allowed to do so when his previous Masters would travel with him. He was usually a glorified packhorse.

Arin sighed. “NSEW. North, South, East, West.” He pointed to all the letters with his finger. “Anything in between them is that direction, plus the first. Northeast, southwest, and all that. You got it?”

Danny nodded.

“You sure?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Just because I used to be a slave doesn’t mean I’m stupid, Arin.”

Arin softened slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m used to traveling by myself. It’s hard to hand someone else the control, you know.”

Danny didn’t know, but he could understand. “It’s okay, Big Cat,” he replied, smiling as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s get going.”

They walked in companionable silence through the town. Since it was still quite early in the morning, the atmosphere was still quite sleepy. A few townspeople had opened their shops already, but merchant stalls lay empty and abandoned. A few elderly residents sat on wooden rocking chairs and housewives hung up laundry on string strewn between two trees. A few children darted past the odd pair, chattering to each other as they raced off to school.

This was the first time Danny was seeing the land as a free man. The atmosphere was oddly calming, but he could tell Arin was not at ease. Perhaps because of his dual nature, it was clear that Arin preferred the cover of darkness.

The heat of the sun was not yet present, though it was still plenty warm enough. Arin, in his long sleeves and pants, was already beginning to sweat. Danny, however, could only judge the heat by how he felt in his cheeks and forehead. He had no sweat glands; truly functional glands weren’t useful to Marine, who were meant to spend most of their lives in or near water, but Danny was actually born without any at all. Though it wasn’t something he’d noticed until he’d lived on land for a long time.

As they reached the outskirts of town, Arin ducked into the shadows of a long, abandoned alleyway. Rats and stray cats skittered away from his footsteps. Danny followed close behind, confused as to why they’d left the main thoroughfare.

Before he could ask why, however, it became quite clear. Arin transformed. Danny had to marvel how clean the whole process was. It was as if one moment, he was human, and the next, he was a cat. Arin turned towards Danny and nuzzled him, purring.

“There’s my special guy,” Danny teased, chuckling as he scratched behind Arin’s ear. Pet names were something common in Marine culture. One individual could have a plethora of different names, usually awarded them by close friends or family. Sirenia didn’t live together in large schools due to their highly territorial nature, but these “second names” were still common.

Arin’s head tilted upward and he blinked, looking at his back. The message was clear: get on.

“I’m not riding you.” Danny replied. “You need to keep your strength up.”

Arin made a strange harumphing sound, a retort that clearly meant: “don’t be ridiculous.”

Danny sighed. “Well, if you insist.” He carefully climbed onto Arin’s back, sitting just behind his shoulders. Without warning, Arin bolted down the alleyway before Danny had even gotten settled, forcing the other man to grab fistfuls of fur to keep from being thrown off.

“Whoa, whoa!” Danny cried out. “Hold on there, Big Cat.”

Arin slowed down, craning his neck until he could look at Danny with twin golden eyes that clearly were not pleased. They had moved quite a distance in just a few short bounds, and Danny was suddenly grateful he was riding Arin and not trying to keep up.

“First of all, you didn’t tell me our heading.” Danny scolded. “Second of all, you took off without telling me! I almost fell off.”

The big cat looked suitably chastened.

“Okay. Are we going east?”

Arin hissed.

“South?”

Another hiss.

“North?”

Arin purred.

“Okay,” Danny said. “North.” He checked the compass looped around his neck. The red arrow was indeed pointing north. “Perfect. We’re on track.” He scratched Arin behind the ears again absently as he spoke. “Now we just need a way for me to hold on.” He rummaged through the pack and crowed with triumph after a short time. It was a long, tattered scarf, probably kept for colder climates. Danny dismounted, hissing as the hot sand touched his bare feet. He didn’t remember it being this unbearable. Maybe the injection his Master had given him had helped…

He quickly looped the scarf between Arin’s right front leg and around his chest, tying it in a loose knot at the top. He mounted the werecat again and tugged at the scarf to check that it held securely, then wrapped his fingers around it. “Okay. All set. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Arin didn’t respond except to take off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too gay yet? Are these two ever "too gay" in whatever universe they're in? Who knows?
> 
> Leave me some nice, juicy comments and kudos please! I'm even told there will be art soon! UwU 
> 
> Stay tuned!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie, I uploaded the same chapter twice! lol this is what happens when I try to organize. -_-'

Danny was getting sleepy as the day went on. Honestly, he was wondering what had messed with his sleep schedule so much that he was actually debating falling asleep while riding on the back of a moving animal that was covering ground at a breakneck pace. Or, alternatively, what it was about Arin’s body moving under him, the muscles shifting visibly beneath his fur, that was lulling him to Nod.

Danny yawned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. Maybe it was just the hot sun drilling down through his hair and into his brain. It was starting to give him a headache, coupled with the too-bright sunlight and the sand and grit entering every orifice. The siren huffed, pulling up his hood and holding it over his head to provide a modicum of comfort.

Just as Danny was mulling over in his mind how exactly to fall asleep on top of a running werecat, Arin suddenly and without warning jolted jarringly to the side.

“Shit!” Danny cursed loudly, both hands automatically flailing to clutch the scarf tied around Arin as a lifeline. Once he’d oriented himself, he checked the compass hanging around his neck, jumping all around against his chest. They were no longer heading north.

“Gods damnation, Arin.” Danny muttered to himself, though he hoped that the werecat could hear him anyway. “Tell me before you change course!”

Due to the wind blowing directly at them, Danny could barely see anything through the sand flying up around them. He trusted Arin’s instincts more than his own at this point, however, and decided that he was just along for the ride.

As Arin slowed, Danny realized why he’d changed course. Coming into view was a desert oasis, complete with cool, clear water that smelled distinctly icy, as if it had come from the arctic seas. Several palm trees and cacti were sprouted along the edge of the oasis, providing shade and shelter. Some desert animals were mulling around the edge of the water, including a few lizards of various sizes, miniature camels, and hedgehogs.

Danny dismounted, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was, and Arin shifted back into his human form. The siren glanced at his friend, marveling how Arin didn’t have to remove his clothes before shifting. Perhaps they were a part of his fur, part of the illusion. Changelings of any sort always begin with one true form, which is hardly ever humanoid in nature.

Danny slid the pack off his shoulder with a sigh of relief, rubbing at the sore spot the weight of it had created, and knelt at the edge of the oasis, cupping his hands under the water and drinking deeply. Arin knelt beside him and did the same before washing his face and splashing water in his hair. Danny, however, felt as though he could drink forever, and as his hands descended yet again, he admired the scales on his wrists that lit up in a bluish-green hue and sparkled like diamonds. In fact, the scales smattered across his hips and belly and, he imagined, elsewhere, were starting to regain life as he rehydrated, reminding him of his true form. At long last, Danny bent to wash his face, distracted by how it looked. He hadn’t seen his reflection in a long time.

A large patch of scales lay across the hollow of his right cheek, touching his cheekbone, while a smaller patch rested just above his left eyebrow that also happened to have a scar unrelated to his slave life running through it. The face he saw was not one he recognized; bruise-like tired circles had taken up residence under his eyes and, though they were fading now, he could tell that he might never lose that tired look. His cheeks were also a great deal more hollow than he remembered.

Danny sighed. He looked…well...he looked like he’d been a slave for the past…let’s see…was it ten years? He supposed it depended on if he was closer to twenty or thirty, and since he was fairly certain it was the latter then, yes, it was closer to ten years. Wow.

As Danny moved away from the surface of the water, he noticed a plethora of small silver fish about the length and width of his index finger darting just under where he’d been drinking from just now. Out of curiosity, he plunged his hand down deep into the water below him, scaring the fish.

His hand didn’t hit bottom, not even when he leaned close enough to the water to submerge his shoulder, testing the strength of his core muscles. It might be deep enough to swim in! Danny hadn’t actually swam in a long time and, suddenly, his legs and feet itched to become fins and a tail.

Danny stood up suddenly, and, feeling Arin staring at him, he removed his cloak.

“Um,” Arin frowned in confusion, pausing in his refilling of the skein. “Danny? You okay?”

Danny didn’t answer, instead divesting himself of his billowy, silky pants, catching a sidelong glance of Arin looking hastily away with a red face. Not caring at all that he was naked, Danny dove gracefully into the oasis, hearing the satisfying splash as his entire body was submerged beneath the waves.

Almost as soon as his body hit the water, his legs began to merge together, forming a long, piscean tail. His feet transformed into fins. The color of his tail matched the scales on his skin; blueish-green, and it ended just below his belly button. His fins were blue, but tipped at the edges in purple, and he not only had flippers, but two fins that sprouted out from a place where his human form’s ankles would have been. These were long and slender and most certainly decorative.

What was not decorative, however, was the long strands of jellyfish tentacles that sprouted from an area just above his buttocks and easily swirled to surround his entire lower body. The tentacles were as thin as sewing thread, and had small, shimmery barbs attached to them, which looked almost like tiny fish. Danny closed his eyes, at peace with the way the water’s embrace felt. He didn’t have to support his own body when the water did that for him, rocking him gently in its damp cradle of endless blue. Here, all the aches and pains that bothered him on land were miniscule. This, here, was his true home.

Despite being sea creatures, Sirenia were most definitely mammalian, possessing no gills with which to breathe, only an excellent set of lungs that rivaled chameleon whales in their strength and capacity. Danny undulated his tail and headed for the surface. Swimming was like learning to ride a horse: it wasn’t something a Marine forgot, no matter how long they had walked on land.

As his head broke the surface of the still water, flipping his wet hair out of his face, he found Arin staring with his mouth open, speechless and maybe in shock. Danny swallowed down a bit of excess water from his energetic entrance and started to laugh, sweeping his wet hair away from his eyes. “Oh gods, you should see your face, Arin.”

The other man shook his head to clear it and placed his hands on his hips. “You could’ve warned me before you just took off your clothes like that.”

Danny chuckled. “Sorry. I really just needed to get wet.” He sighed again, smiling dopily as he slid onto his back, hands gently guiding him through the water, his jellyfish tentacles occasionally ensnaring the inhabitants of the oasis, stunning them if Danny wanted to make a move to catch them. (Which he didn’t.)

Arin watched his friend relax, admiring what he could see of Danny’s tail. It was really unique, something he had never seen before in his travels. He also noticed that the pattern of all his scales matched uniformly; size, shape, and color.

Danny was starting to doze off again, made lazy by the coolness of the water and the short, gentle waves cradling him like a mother would cradle her child. He yawned, his mouth cracking wide and loud, and rested one hand neatly on his stomach, the other swaying gently in the water while he hummed an old tune absently.

Arin was getting hypnotized just watching the siren relax, and only the insistent growling of his stomach brought him back to reality. The werecat form took up a lot of energy to use, and he’d been practically sprinting in his haste to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall, so he was practically starving. He was beginning to sort through his pack to see if he could find any food when suddenly…

“There’s a lot of fish living here.”

Arin jumped, startled, and found Danny inexplicably a mere three feet away, arms folded over each other and his chin resting on them. He was still humming that song, and his eyes held mischief, though his smile was gentle. Arin could see the tips of Danny’s fins, a mixture of pink, purple, and pearly blue hues, stirring the water gracefully, almost as if he was wagging his tail like a puppy.

“Y-yeah,” Arin was still a bit shaken up; he’d never seen a creature move that fast before. Was it just a siren thing? “So?”

“So,” Danny drew out the “o” playfully, “I can catch some for you to eat, so we don’t have to use up any of our supplies.”

Arin considered that, and rolled his shoulders. “I don’t really like how raw fish tastes, though.”

Danny thought a moment. “I’ll see if there’s any oysters or mussels. They’re really easy to just swallow whole, and then you don’t have to think about it.” With that, he dove beneath the surface of the water, returning moments later with his hands full of oysters. He deposited them on the ground where he’d been perched just moments ago. There were about six of them, closed tight against the oxygen in the air. Danny beamed with pride. “There’s at least a hundred on the bed,” he explained. “I can get more, if you want.”

Arin nodded. “Yeah, I think you’d better get more. I’m starving! And can you bring up something to smash them open with?”

Danny nodded. “Coming right up, Big Cat!” With that, he was gone again. When he returned, he held at least ten oysters in the crook of his arm and a rock in his free hand. He deposited them on the shore with the others, now beginning to dry out in the heat of the sun. “Some of them might even have pearls.”

“That’s the plan,” Arin replied. “Pearls will fetch a hefty price at the merchant stalls where we’re going.”

“Where exactly are we going?” Danny asked, genuinely curious. He shifted to lying on his back again, arms sprawled across his stomach. All this energetic swimming was stirring hunger in his gut, and all of the delicious fish that lay tantalizingly within reach below the surface weren’t helping him fight it off.

“Well, our ultimate goal is the coast,” Arin replied, his attention focused on mashing one of the oysters with a rock, trying to smash it open. “But we won’t get there for a few days, at least. That’s saying I sprint every step of the way. We’re pretty far south right now.”

Danny’s heart simultaneously rose and fell upon hearing that. The coast meant the ocean, which brought back bittersweet memories of his childhood. “Oh. Okay,” he said neutrally, trying to play it off like he was too sleepy to formulate a better response. There would be time to tell Arin everything…but not yet.  


Danny turned his head sideways in the water so he could watch Arin crack the oysters. The actions were done with such purpose; a forceful few smacks of rock against shell until finally, said shell gave way to the soft mollusk inside, a crow of triumph from Arin and an excited “ooo” if said actions yielded a pearl. Depositing of said pearl in a bag for safekeeping before Arin lifted the shell and tipped his head back, letting the mollusk slide into his mouth and down his throat. Danny shuddered; watching Arin eat was only making him hungrier. Damn.

“Come on, Danneleigh,” Danny murmured under his breath to himself, “you had a breakfast large enough to satisfy five people. You’re fine.” But, even as he tried to reaffirm himself, his will broke as a curious fish brushed by his fins. And damn if he hadn’t tasted fresh fish in a decade.

Danny was just asking himself what the likelihood of him being able to hunt for prey like this in the near future would be when Arin snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hey, Danny! Don’t you want to eat, too?”

Danny rolled over onto his stomach in the water, arching his back as he paddled. “Yeah, I do.” More than anything, really. There was something…satisfying, about catching your own dinner. Or lunch. Whatever meal this happened to be.

“Well, what’re you waiting for?” Arin asked, sweeping his hand out in a dramatic gesture. “We probably won’t be stopping again until nightfall.”

Danny silently cursed his weakened willpower and dove once more under the water. Looking around, everything seemed delicious. A school of moonbeam fish, with their shimmery, bioluminescent bodies, swam past him, a single fish about the length of his forearm. Swimmer crabs frog-paddled across the bed. Conches and mirror barnacles clung to the reef where ballgown angelfish danced among the coral, their glorious long tails looking like silk in the water. The world below was so different from the world above, so vibrant and so alive.

And so, so incredibly tempting. Danny felt his siren teeth exposing themselves. Like their ancestors in the distant past, Sirenia had sharp teeth made specifically for feeding underwater. They were pointed like a shark’s teeth and smooth, hard enough to crush bone, which, coincidentally, their stomachs were strong enough to digest. Sirenia can hunt two ways; they can pursue their prey straight on, or lie in wait for it. Danny tended towards the latter, but today, he felt like playing with his food.

Danny floated into the shadows cast by the palm trees on the water, studying the school of moonbeam fish intently. As the group of fish twisted and turned, Danny spotted one with a torn tailfin; he’d found his target.

With a surge of energy, Danny rushed forward, separating the school in a burst of commotion. While they tried to reform, Danny continued his pursuit of the limp fish. He was steadily gaining, the fish’s energy flagging. He was so close, he could almost stick out his tongue and taste it. Just an inch more…

Danny snapped his teeth over the fish, tasting the blood rushing into his mouth. The fish was still valiantly struggling, appealing to Danny’s instincts and spiking his hunger. He clenched his teeth, trapping the fish between his jaws, while he debated the merits of swallowing it alive. The fish was sizeable, and already its wriggling was irritating his mouth. Trying to swallow a meal too big might cause him to choke. Decision made, Danny killed the fish with a sharp snap of his teeth, decapitating it. He swallowed the tail end whole, along with a gulp of water, and headed to the surface to catch his breath.

Arin smiled when he reappeared, only for that smile to twist into disgust as Danny popped the fish head into his mouth and, with a smirk and a graceful tilt of his head, he swallowed it whole, belching afterwards.

“That’s gross, man,” Arin commented, belching himself. “I definitely did not need to see that.”

Danny rubbed his sore throat; the fish’s scales had been quite rough, though the gulp of water had helped to wash it down, and he had failed to note that the fish’s head was perhaps slightly too hard for him to swallow whole. But he’d been caught up in the moment of it all, predatory instincts kicking in. “M sorry. Couldn’t help it.” He shrugged, carefully licking his lips around his sharp teeth.

“Whoa, man! Those are some deadly-looking teeth you’ve got there!” Arin exclaimed in surprise and recognition of said teeth’s awe-inspiring appearance.

Danny clicked his teeth together, showing them off. “Thanks! They’re for underwater hunting. Which reminds me…” Hunger was still stirring in his gut. One fish had not been enough.

“Hey, while you’re down there,” Arin added, interrupting Danny’s dive, “could you bring me some more oysters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's complaining that Danny finally gets to eat something, right? o.O
> 
> "Gods damnation" comes from a longer phrase: "All the Gods' damnation upon you" and serves to replace our universe's "God damn it."
> 
> Also, I imagine Danny is humming Ruby and Sapphire's song from "The Answer," particularly the part at the end where they're both humming before they fuse into Garnet again. ^-^
> 
> Also, I apologize for the uploading mishap. I honestly don't know how I missed that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH RAPE AND NONCON! If you're triggered by any of this stuff, I suggest you skip this chapter, or else proceed at your own risk. Any descriptions are not outright described, or violent in any way, but the warnings are there for a reason.

Arin belched loudly in contentment and patted his stomach. Danny had been right about swallowing the oysters whole; once he’d done it twice, the texture and taste didn’t matter as much as filling his stomach did, and he was able to feast on them without a problem. Besides that, he had enough pearls now to sell for a decent amount of gold pieces. Then he could afford to get Danny clothes and shoes.

Speaking of the siren, Danny was lounging against the shore, lying on his back with his arms anchoring him to the sand, a lazy, self-indulgent grin on his face, as the waves from the small pool washed gently over him. He’d eaten a few more fish, including one of the sluggish ballgown angelfish, though the fins were awfully chewy and not very satisfying, and a swimmer crab, which he had enjoyed tossing up into the air, only to catch it, before throwing it up again. He’d eaten the crab’s soft body first, and then devoured the legs. He still had the last one in his hand, but he transferred that to his mouth and chewed on it like tobacco.

Arin looked at the carnage from his meal and decided that the birds would likely clean it up for him. He stood up and stretched, stomach heavy from his meal. He felt as lazy as Danny looked, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the sun and nap. But it was time to go now. He’d managed to harvest some cacti to add to their supplies, especially in case they ran out of water, and now that both their bellies were full, there was no reason to linger here.

“Danny, we should get going,” Arin said. “We’ve got a long journey ahead of us.”

Danny nodded, swallowing the crab leg and obediently rolling over so he could pull himself out of the water. With a grunt, he beached himself, his fins still in the water. Sighing, he looked at his already fading tail. Who knew how long it would be until he saw it again?

Shaking off his melancholy, Danny put his clothes, such as they were, back on, covering himself in his cloak. He was still soaked, and it was helping to keep him cool. His stomach was silent and happy, and he felt energized. It was going against his plans, and he vowed from then on to build up his willpower. But for now, he could enjoy it. Muffling a burp himself, he lifted up the pack off the ground while Arin transformed. Danny got on, tugging on the scarf to secure it. “I hope I’m not too heavy,” he commented self-deprecatingly, “I’ve eaten ten days’ worth of food since I’ve been free.” And how good it felt to do so.

Arin harrumphed, clearly disputing this. Danny pointed out north, and then Arin bounded off.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t really much to look at. Even though the wind had died down as it neared the heat of the day so that sand wasn’t getting in Danny’s mouth, eyes, ears, and hair, the landscape, he found, was rather dull compared to life beneath the water. A herd of miniature camels making their way across the desert, a dinosaur lizard soaking up the sun, at least twelve cacti in ten strides. Danny tried to lie down against Arin’s back, but with his stomach full of food, the movement only made him feel queasy. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

Danny’s eyelids drooped and he wound his fingers in Arin’s scarf, yawning. “I’m so tired, man,” he commented dozily.

As if in response, Arin slowed to a walk. His head turned to the side so he could see Danny and a purr rumbled in his throat. Danny smiled and ran a hand through the silky fur on Arin’s head.

The siren was amazed at how comfortable Arin made him feel. Slave life was not glamorous in the least, and left no time to be an individual. Still, it seemed as though Arin had brought out his personality. He was so kind and selfless and thoughtful…Danny was really glad it had been Arin who bought him.

Perhaps it was time that Arin learned the whole story.

“Arin, there’s…something I want you to know.” Danny began, fingers twisting absently in the cat’s fur.

Arin kept walking, but his ears were rotated towards Danny, so the siren could tell he was listening. Especially because he didn’t give any indication of speeding up anytime soon.

Danny took a deep breath and began. “I guess it all started with the Day of Black Water.” His voice seemed to take on a dreamy, distant quality as he spoke of events long passed. “I was young then, and I didn’t know much about the surface world. I had never walked on land before, so I only knew what I saw when I came up to breathe.

“There were these giant ships, metallic and dark, that cut through the water like a shark’s fin. My father told me that they carried petroleum, the dark water from the ground that the land dwellers used to keep warm. I never thought much about those boats. My little sister and I used to swim under them and tap the undersides, daring each other to lick it. We were kids. What did we know?

“And then, the storm happened. We were usually safe below the waves as long as we stayed near our parents, because we weren’t strong swimmers. But the storm above the waves must have been really bad, because one of the big dark water boats sank.” Danny cleared his throat. “We…we were used to boats sinking. It happened all the time. A lot of Marine like to help shipwrecked land dwellers to safety, actually. But the hull must have split open, because the petroleum just bled out of the ship as it fell like a dying whale.

“The water was thick with oil, and I couldn’t see anything. I could only feel my father’s hand gripping my bicep. It hurt a lot, but I think he was just trying to keep me close. I remember looking up, and not being able to see the top of the water…” Danny shuddered. “I got so frightened…I still have nightmares.”

Arin interrupted him by trilling slightly and turning to nuzzle Danny’s hand. The siren smiled shakily and scratched behind his ear. “The storm was making the waves really rough, and neither of us could see anything. My father kept calling for my mother and Danashay, my sister, but it wasn’t doing any good. We were separated, swept away by the current.

“For years after that, it was just my father and I. We were optimistic at first that we’d be able to find my mother and Dana right away, but because Sirenia don’t travel in schools and keep a distance from other Marine, we didn’t have any support. By the time I was coming of age, we hadn’t seen my mother or Dana in years.

“I was growing up in the early years of the slave trade, where only distant land dweller tribes were enslaving each other. But as the years passed, it was a different story. More Marine were sought as slaves, and even with how solitary Sirenia are, we had heard the stories of Nympha and Merida children kidnapped from their schools, of the countless Marine gone missing after helping a shipwrecked crew to shore. Marine became more secluded than ever in self-defense, but it was still happening. And that was when it happened to us.

“My father and I were hunting when we heard cries of distress. As we approached the sound, we saw what the commotion was. A boat full of slave traders had caught a young Sirenia in their nets and were pulling her up into their boat. My sister.” Danny paused for a long time, not realizing that Arin had stopped walking now and was watching him as best he could. Danny stared into the beautiful mottled pattern of color on the werecat’s fur and, with a shaky inhale, went on.

“My mother was trying to snap the net with her teeth, but it wasn’t working fast enough. They’d already pulled my sister to the boat before my father and I could reach it. I could hear them laughing and jeering. My family was torn apart again, even as we were together.

“My father was the first to suggest a trade. After all, slave traders didn’t want females. They wanted males, who could be made to carry heavier loads, and were stronger. But I argued with him. I told him I should be the trade, because then at least, my father could take care of my family. I wasn’t old enough to do that. My mother and father both hated this idea, but they knew I was right.

“I called up to the slave ship, offering myself in exchange for my sister. I boasted of my strength and stamina, basically pleading with them to let her free. I told them I would give myself to them freely if they let her go first. The greedy lowered the net with my sister inside. As we frantically tried to get her untied, wondering if we could swim away before the trade could be made, I noticed that one of the traders had slide down the rope, leering at us. It was clear they were going to take me up on my offer after all. Our hearts heavy, my family embraced for the last time.

“I swam over to get into the net. My parents and sister cried as I was hoisted up onto the big boat. I was cold, never having been out of the water before, and I felt so strange without my tail. My heart was aching already, as if knowing that I would never see my family again. But I wasn’t crying yet.

“The slave traders freed me from the net and shackled me to the side of the boat. They let me sit without clothes on in the cold sea air. I looked to the side and motioned for my family to go. As I watched them dive beneath the water, I started to cry. I had never felt so alone in my life.” Danny sniffled, tearing up as he related his tale. “The traders treated me rather badly, and I was very ill by the time I was sold at auction. That in and of itself is a terrible experience, but when you are out of your mind with fever and pumped with caffeine pills, it somehow makes it worse.

“A single line is formed of all the slaves to be auctioned that day, all dressed in the same cheap material that always fits poorly. My shirt was too big, my pants too short. I remember my ankles were cold, and I could barely walk, never having learned how. I stumbled quite a lot. How I was sold, I’ll never know.

“I changed hands quite a lot. Some of my Masters were…” he shuddered “…more unkind than others. I still have the scars to prove it. Some showed me kindness, but others were true sadists. Whatever kind of willpower I had, I quickly lost.

“Very few of my Masters stand out in my mind. There were quite a few of them who kept me for pleasure. I would be called to their rooms late at night…” Danny hesitated, deciding not to say any more as he felt Arin tense underneath him, a nasty growl reverberating in his throat. “Well, you can imagine. I was advertized as a “fancy” slave, an entertainer. Because I was Sirenia, I could sing, the auctioneers said. And just look at his body, they said. After my first auctions, I was always dressed like the other fancy slaves; in too-tight, revealing clothing. I thought I should like to be a lap dog. At least lap dogs got three meals a day.

“One Master that I had was…” Danny shrugged. “I…truly cannot describe. It was the first large property I had ever been sold to, and the first time I’d shared quarters with more than three slaves. All of us were Marine. There was a female Merida, Hollyenn, who was the cook, and a male Nympha, Roselgor, who was a butler. They were a mated pair, rare between species, and had been here for quite some time. Some of their children had been born and stayed on here. This Master had strange needs, for only the two slaves were allowed to work. The rest of us were kept imprisoned in a musty basement, called only when the Master “needed” us. I was called far more often. He would force me to sing, sing until I was hoarse, and then he’d bind my hands, and…” Danny swallowed at the unpleasant imagery. “…I learned to block it out, so I could never tell you. But in that moment, I was terrified. I was always terrified. Terrified of what my own pleasure meant, of…of what…” He started to shake in earnest and Arin licked his hand in question, trilling nervously.

Danny took a deep breath and, as Arin started walking again, he continued. “The basement slaves were starved, save for the tin of sardines we all shared each night, gifted us by Hollyenn. It was there that I learned of a birth abnormality; I possessed no sweat glands. It explained why I had never been able to work for long before passing out.” Arin thought to himself that there were probably a lot of reasons for that, malnutrition chief among them, but he didn’t dare interrupt. If Danny needed, or wanted, him to know this, he’d let him say his peace.

“One night,” Danny pulled his hood up and held it clutched against his heart, “I saw my chance and escaped. We were guarded night and day by vicious dogs and surrounded by barbed wire and electrified fences on all sides, but I had kept soured sardines to make the dogs sick, and as for the barbed wires and electric fences, I didn’t care. Anywhere was better than here. I would have gladly welcomed death if it would take me from this place. I got past the dogs and the barbed wire without serious injury, and, though I badly burned and stunned myself on the electrified fence, I managed to escape that, too. It was as if the Gods had other plans for me.

“It wasn’t long before the slave patrols caught me, but since I had never been branded, they had no idea who I belonged to, just that I was a slave, because of my collar. So I was brought again to auction, and then Master Bryn bought me.” Danny took a sip from the skein before continuing. “Master Bryn was kind to me. He gave me a warm place to sleep beside the dogs he kept, and gave me light housework to do. Occasionally, he would inject me with a serum to reinvigorate me, and some other substances that I had no choice but to take, because a slave is not allowed to refuse his Master. He and his wife had a small daughter, and I would be in charge of her during the day while her vampire mother slept. Master Bryn found out that I was Sirenia and charged me with singing his daughter to sleep. He praised me for being so effective, and if I had done well, he would allow me to choose whatever I wanted to eat from the garden. It was…nice.” Danny took another drink from the skein before replacing it in the pack.

“Master Bryn liked my voice so much that he ordered me to perform for his social gatherings. My intent was so strong, however, that his friends would often feed me after the shows, and Master Bryn said I shouldn’t be allowed to get fat. So he proceeded to teach me how to suppress my desires.” Danny clutched at a clump of fur. “I had no choice. I liked performing. It was the only time when I had a taste of what this, what freedom, felt like. So I let him.”

Arin glanced at Danny, silently asking for the rest.

Danny sighed. “But, after that, Master Bryn’s trade house burned down. He lost everything, and he was desperate to get rid of me. While his wife and daughter stayed with extended family, Master Bryn dragged me to auction after auction, pub after pub, in the hopes that someone would pay to keep me. I used to cost 10,000 gold pieces, but Master Bryn kept lowering the price. I was too expensive to keep, and the stigma was getting too much for him. I think he would likely have disposed of me, if you hadn’t come along.”

Arin let that hang in the air for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Not really knowing if there was a way to say everything he wanted to in his werecat form, he could only start running again.

Danny sighed and bowed his head, closing his eyes.

If he couldn’t sleep, maybe he could at least rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danashay is pronounced "Dan-ah-shey"
> 
> Hollyenn is pronounced "Holly-in"
> 
> Roselgor is pronounced "Ross-elle-gore"
> 
> Merida is the term for merfolk, and Nympha is the term for sea nymphs.


	9. Chapter 9

Arin slowed down until he was able to stop without jostling his passenger. Danny, who had somehow managed to doze off despite being completely upright, yawned and stretched, popping the muscles in his back and shoulders satisfactorily. Arin didn’t have to speak for Danny to sense that the werecat wanted him to get off, and he complied without hesitation, shifting the position of the pack on his shoulder as Arin returned to his human form.

Danny thought that Arin might fling a quip at him about dozing off sitting up straight, but Arin did no such thing. The werecat was silent for a few moments, aware of the other man watching him.

Arin felt he simultaneously had a lot to say, and nothing to say. He was glad that Danny had told him all of that; it was certainly a sign of trust from the previously reserved and well-trained man. But that didn’t mean he could voice his gratitude, or anything else that he felt he had to say. “Danny, I, um…” He ran a hand through his hair nervously, messing up his ponytail beyond repair. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“It’s okay, man,” Danny replied, smiling shyly. “It was kinda unexpected.”

“Still,” Arin put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad you felt you could tell me.”

Danny nodded, pulling his cloak around him. He was suddenly conscious of his lack of clothes, his feet able to feel the cold embracing the sand beneath his feet.

They entered the town’s busy thoroughfare. At this time of day, the merchants were wrapping up their business in preparation for the evening meal. Last minute shopping was performed, and children and adults alike were traipsing home in droves. Danny felt slightly overwhelmed in the crowd, holding his cloak tight around him, hood up, not making eye contact with strangers as he followed so close to Arin that they bumped shoulders. People usually didn’t look twice at slaves, but in his off-white cape and bare feet, he stood out like a sore thumb.

Arin liked this sort of atmosphere. He relished the crowds and all of the different people that came out at night. He especially loved merchants. Most of them traveled extensively, and had many stories to tell. Though not oblivious to Danny’s discomfort, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to make a good impression.

He found a friendly-looking merchant who had a few jewels for sale, but not too many. This meant he had a passing interest in precious stones and that type of curiosity, but he wasn’t an expert, and would be inclined to pay a little more.

“Hello, my good sir!” Arin beamed. “I’ve got some lovely pearls for sale, if you’re interested.” Behind him, Danny turned his head to profile, feeling his curls fall softly against his cheek. Arin hadn’t bothered to fix his ponytail, he noticed, and he had a weird urge to reach out and retie it for him.

The merchant’s eyes widened. “Let me see them. I haven’t been to the coast in nearly a decade.”

Danny flinched as Arin turned to produce the burlap bag from the pack he carried. He took one out and handed it to the merchant. “I’ll happily take a thousand gold pieces for the lot,” he said, shooting high with his asking price.

“Pearls have increased in rarity and price,” the merchant told him. “I could easily give you a thousand a piece! But between you and me, you’d better hang onto some. Even by the coast, pearls fetch a hefty price.”

Arin’s eyes widened. “I’ll do that, sir. Thank you! How many pearls do you want?”

“I think I will take ten.”

Arin counted out ten pearls and was rewarded when the merchant gave him ten thousand gold pieces. They were almost rich! This would allow them to buy their own supplies and food, if they needed to. Arin was delighted that they probably wouldn’t have to rely upon Danny’s intent, meaning that the former slave could relax and get better.

Arin thanked the merchant and weaved his way out of the thickening crowd, feeling Danny’s weight behind him. They should really find some shelter for the night; as much as Arin loved towns, he didn’t really feel like sleeping in a bed at an inn. Besides, that would deplete their gold; landlords really loved overcharging on their small and musty rooms, complete with blocks of wood with sheets on them that hardly deserved to be called “beds.”

Arin was also starting to get hungry. They should nip into one of the pubs for a meal. The traveler supposed he didn’t really need to eat. After all, he wasn’t starving. But it would honestly be nice to. And Danny was probably ravenous by now.

Arin’s eyes passed over one of the merchant booths, and he suddenly had an idea. “Hey, Danny, are you hungry?”

Danny snapped to attention. He’d been zoning out a little, trying to take in everything, and he hadn’t really been paying attention to his friend. “Why? Are you?” He asked, somewhat guardedly.

Arin ignored the strange behavior from the siren. He was probably more tired than hungry. “I was wondering if you could use your intent.”

“Uh, well, I always can,” Danny countered, ruffling his hair with his hand. That reminded him that Arin’s messy ponytail remained unfixed. He had to take care of that.

“I mean easily,” Arin clarified with a hint of impatience.

Danny hesitated before nodding, grateful for the shadows that passed over his face; Arin wasn’t likely to see his blush at admitting that. Yes, of course he could. Hunger had been half of his existence as a slave, after all. Once he was able to tap into a better mental headspace, intent was like second nature. He only hoped it would remain that way when Arin really needed it.

“Maybe you can sing and dance to get us a little money?” Arin asked. “I’d like to go talk to one of the merchants for a moment.”

“Yeah, sure, but,” Danny reached out, squeezing Arin’s shoulder and nudging him so that Arin’s back was facing him, “be presentable, will ya?” He took out the leather tie that Arin used to keep his hair back and held it between his teeth as he smoothed his fingers like a comb through Arin’s hair, gently getting out any knots and tangles and burrs from the day.

Arin closed his eyes with a sigh. Danny’s fingers sliding through his hair felt really nice, actually, even though he supposed it was a weird thing to indulge in. But Danny didn’t seem hurried. He gently fixed Arin’s hair until, satisfied, he pulled all the strands back, up into a ponytail, tying it closed soon after.

“There,” Danny replied in satisfaction, “all done. That was really bothering me for a while.”

“Mm, you’ve got no right to judge, though,” Arin pointed out, gesturing to Danny’s veritable mane of curls.

Danny chuckled, curling his fingers in his hair. “Point taken.” He glanced around to see if he could find a little stage to perform on. “I’ll just, uh…”

Arin nodded. “Right! Don’t worry, I’ll find you.”

Danny nodded, about to retort that he wasn’t worried. But, then he’d be lying. He watched Arin’s back retreat through the crowds while he found a suitable place to perform for gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly nice merchants are kinda out of place, right? ;)
> 
> These guys are so addicting to write. I'm really sad that I'm nearing the end of my pre-written chapters...I gotta get to writing more!


	10. Chapter 10

Danny had been trained to perform, but he was a natural in front of crowds. Large or small, he never felt nervous when all eyes were trained on him.

He was singing in Common, a song the other slaves had taught him: “Welcome to your life, there’s no turning back. Even while we sleep, we will find you acting on your best behavior, turn your back on Mother Nature. Everybody wants to rule the world.” He had learned that it was kind of a private joke among slaves, but it made the lyrics no less meaningful or the song no less entertaining. He kept an eye on the bag he’d laid out before him to catch coins in. His intent was strong: give me coins. And he’d been getting quite a few of them.

Arin returned from his errand to find Danny the center of attention. A large crowd had gathered, many pushing to the front to see. The werecat was entranced by the song, and the intent hypnotized him.

“Give me all your coins. Give me your money.”

Arin, swept up in the song, didn’t even know that he was pressing to the front of the crowd, bag of money firmly in hand. It’s as if all he could see, feel, and hear was Danny singing to him, enticing him ever forward. A distant part of his mind rebelled, telling him that he was stupid for being hypnotized so easily. But all he really wanted was to please the voice, and give into its demand.

“Give me all of your gold. I deserve every last coin.”

“I can’t stand this indecision, married with a lack of vision. Everybody wants to rule the world.” Danny stopped canting his head and shaking his hips as he finished the song to riotous applause. Several people paused, confused; the spell had been broken as he finished the song. Danny scooped up his bag and pack, his eyes scanning over the dispersing crowd, looking for Arin.

Arin snapped out of his daze. His friend had removed his cloak and had folded it neatly beside their shared pack. Even in the cold night air, he’d allowed himself to be exposed like that. He looked tousled from travel, and, Arin noticed, his bandages needed to be replaced. There were red blood patches on them, and some of the edges were coming unstuck from when he’d been in the water.

“Danny!” Arin called, waving to get his friend’s attention. Danny ran towards his friend.

“Arin!” Danny held a bag overflowing with gold. “Look! This is crazy!”

Arin took the bag from Danny, dropping the package he was holding in shock. Danny bent to pick it up automatically, beaming from ear to ear as he hugged the leather bag to his chest. He was starting to get cold now that he wasn’t dancing or singing, but he waited patiently for Arin to speak.

“That’s…wow…” Arin fumbled for words. He looked inside the bag and breathed. “Shit, Danny. This is more money than I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“I’m sure many of my Masters were richer,” Danny quipped.

Arin looked up at Danny and, though his eyes were sparkling and delighted, his words were far more serious. “Your intent was really strong! Even I was starting to obey.”

Danny could see what Arin was getting at and shrugged modestly. “I’m probably just getting better at using my intent.”

“Or you could be as hungry as I am right now,” Arin replied seriously.

“Or that.” Danny shrugged. “But I’m n-not.” He heard his teeth skip over the ‘n’ as the cold began to set in.

Arin seemed to snap out of it. “Put your cloak on before you get a cold, you idiot.”

Danny hesitated, wondering how he could hold everything while trying to put his cloak on. His arms and shoulder were occupied right now. Arin sighed and took the bag from him, allowing Danny to slip into his cloak, sighing at the added warmth. “Come on,” Arin commanded. “Let’s get somewhere warm before we freeze our fingers off.”

Danny followed Arin towards one of the pubs, but drew up as Arin hesitated outside. “Oh, um,” he handed Danny the bag again. “These are for you. I had to guess your size, so I hope they fit.”

Danny frowned in confusion, slipping the bag off the object. What he saw was a pair of shoes. Nothing too extravagant; a pair of wear-resistant shoes made of sheepskin and leather, much like Arin’s. But it was the first pair of shoes Danny had ever had, and he marveled at them. He’d only ever put shoes on his Masters. Doing it himself was proving difficult.

“Ugh, here,” Arin groaned in annoyance, bending down to help Danny into the shoes. Danny giggled away his embarrassment, watching Arin do what he had so often done for others. “There.” Arin stood up with a grunt. “They seem to fit okay. Do they?”

Danny twisted his feet around, feeling a bit strange, if he was honest. “They feel a bit tight…but I think they’ll stretch.” He looked to Arin to confirm.

“Yeah,” Arin nodded. “They’re meant to. Do you like them?” He was beaming too; clearly, this had been the business he’d gone to conduct.

It was Danny’s turn to pull Arin into a hug. “Like them?” He asked, chuckling against Arin’s ear. “I love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta and I have been busy, so that's why this chapter took so long. I've got some more chapters in the works as well, so hopefully, I'll be able to upload almost daily. Woo!!


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry, Danny? We’ve got enough money to buy, like, five of these sandwiches.” Arin was admittedly a bit worried when Danny had only requested a glass of aquavit upon walking into the pub. His stomach was rumbling steadily, nearly making him dizzy; surely Danny’s was the same by now?

Danny nodded, swinging his feet on the high barstool like a child. “I’m fine. I really made a pig of myself at the oasis.”

Arin shook his head. “Nah, man. But all right, if you’re sure.”

Danny nodded again and sipped at the liquid in his glass. It reminded him of the moonshine that he’d often mixed with water or juice to soothe the ache in his belly. The strange thing was, for all the enhancements Masters invented to give their slaves, alcohol had never been a solution. The slaves had to think of it themselves, distilling the brews in secret, each new slave on a property being indoctrinated into the other slaves’ community by a communal drink from the moonshine pit. Danny had been the one to initiate quite a few slaves in his time. Honestly, it was how he’d come to be a polyglot; if there were any ups in slavery, Danny counted that among them. But it was a big “if.”

Food had never been a solution either. If all Masters could share one thing in common, it was that. A well-fed slave was considered pampered and lazy. It simply did not exist.

Danny winced and knocked his drink back. He was determined to keep his intent strong and easy to use. It would certainly become stronger still the hungrier he got. He’d only managed to enchant a handful of spectators. He hoped soon, he could bend entire crowds to his will. His stomach rebelled against the too-strong liquor that he hadn’t tasted in years, having been the only slave at Master Bryn’s property, but seemed to resign itself to his decision. Good. He didn’t need it waking him, or Arin, in the middle of the night.

Arin, meanwhile, was digging into the second of the sandwiches placed before him, made with smoked spicy ham and warm, melted cheese. It was so delicious that he couldn’t help humming in contentment. The werecat form was exhausting, even though it was the quickest way to travel, and the desert’s lack of prey didn’t give him any other option but these few-and-far-between pub meals. He intended to make the most of it.

Danny watched Arin eat with satisfaction. Going hungry was much easier knowing that the other man would benefit. The siren felt a soft rush of dizziness just behind his eyes, which could have been caused by any of his current ailments. Was he tired, or weak, or drunk?

His neck tingled with the beginnings of pain. Danny still needed fresh bandages, but he didn’t have the heart to interrupt Arin’s meal to ask for help. Arin had already been so kind. Danny was sure he could never return the favor.

The siren swallowed down the rest of the liquid, feeling it burn in his throat and stomach. Better. He could almost convince himself that he was drunk, and that was a better feeling than most for slaves.

Arin had finished his sandwiches and was starting to tear into the fresh baked rolls that had been placed before him. Danny reached into the pack that was still on his shoulder, looking for the aloe and bandages. Maybe he could slip away to the restroom while Arin was eating, and affix the bandages there. Once he found them, he slipped off the barstool noiselessly and headed towards the rear of the pub, lugging the heavy pack with him.

The bathroom was a single room with a toilet, sink, and mirror only, which was typical of pubs. Danny took this time to relieve himself and then he removed his scarf and set to work.

Meanwhile, Arin was just finishing his last roll when he noticed that Danny was gone. A wave of panic washed through him as he looked desperately for the siren. But Danny was nowhere to be found.

Arin put his payment for the meal on the bar’s counter and stood up to continue his search. The pack was gone, too, so Danny had obviously taken it with him. The traveler only paused in his search when he spotted Danny emerging from the restroom, and his heart stopped trying to escape his chest. He ran up to his friend, pulling him in close to his side. “Don’t you ever wander off like that again,” he ordered. “I was worried.”

“Where would I go?” Danny asked tiredly. “You’re my only friend in the world.”

Arin turned to look at him, and Danny did, too. Two pairs of brown eyes stared deep into each other’s souls, and to any outside eye, it probably seemed like a loving gaze. Perhaps it was. But it wasn’t the kind of love to be found in back alleys, or even between partners in marriage. It was the ties that so often bound people together, a leash of fate that keeps two beings collared to each other.

“I’m tired,” Danny murmured. The siren jumped, visibly starting when a giant of a man with muscles as big as Danny himself shouldered past them into the bathroom.

“You sleep way too much,” Arin teased, but he pulled Danny closer to him reassuringly, the other man fisting a hand in his shirt as he recoiled from the bar’s noisy scene.

Danny didn’t need to voice his discomfort. “My sleep schedule is horrible,” he agreed.

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Arin’s eyes scanned the pub for a way out that would take them past the least amount of people possible. Satisfied with his selected route, he pulled away from Danny, uncomfortable at the other man’s hair tickling his neck, and weaved through the noisy atmosphere until they were outside in the cool night air.

Arin looked behind him into the bar. Why did he feel like he was being watched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being somewhat spooky for Halloween? Idk, I didn't plan it that way.
> 
> If you feel like giving me a treat (HA! Spoopy joke), you could leave me a comment! Happy Halloween! Stay safe out there!


	12. Chapter 12

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” 

Arin was jostled out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

The two men had been walking in silence for a while, not really feeling the need to say much. They were supposed to be looking for a place to sleep, but Arin hadn’t really been paying attention, and they were still in town.

“Well, I told you my life story,” Danny smiled shyly. “I figured it was your turn.”

“Not much to tell,” Arin muttered. He couldn’t shake his nerves. Losing Danny in the bar, even for a moment, had scared him. He didn’t want anything to hurt his new friend. And then, there was that feeling of being watched…

“I’m interested.” Danny replied. “I don’t know all that much about you.”

Arin supposed he had been a little reluctant to talk about himself. Danny had certainly put it all out there. “I’ll…talk about it when I find us a cave,” he said, tuning his instincts to finding a suitable abode.

“All right,” Danny replied agreeably.

There was silence. Danny’s face was half-hidden in his cloak, eyes focused on watching his feet; the shoes felt strange still. Arin was sniffing the air, his alert eyes scanning the horizon. It had gotten dark out now, and though both beings had the same ability to see in the dark, Arin had the more suitable instincts of the two of them.

“I like the color of the sky when the sun is just about to set,” Arin said.

Danny uttered a questioning hum.

“You wanted to know more about me.” Arin shrugged.

Silence.

“I like the color of clear water.” Danny said. “What’s your favorite food?”

“Horse sausages and eggs are the shit. You?”

Danny licked his lips. “Octopus.”

“That’s super gross.”

“Nuh uh! And anyway, sausage is gross!”

“I was honestly expecting you to say sugarcane. You went straight for the sweets last time.”

“I started craving them when I lived on land for a while, but you never forget what seafood you like.”

“Evidently.”

The two men laughed, Danny’s high and hysterical, Arin’s low and bellowing. Their shoulders brushed against each other. It was nice to feel so secure with another person. Neither had experienced that for so long.

Arin’s enhanced sense of smell had led him to a den carved into the middle of a sand dune. Danny looked at the structure in awe as Arin went inside. “The walls…this is all sand!” The siren stared after Arin. “What if it collapses on us?”

Arin shook his head. “It won’t. This smells of dune wyrm. They dig their dens in the sides of large dunes and mark their progress with saliva.”

“That’s gross,” Danny scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Maybe, but it means we won’t get drowned in sand. These dens last for ages after the wyrms move on.”

“It’s abandoned?” Danny finally followed Arin into the back of the den.

“Yeah, man. Dune wyrms grow to be really big, really fast.”

Danny shuddered. “Sounds as terrifying as a sea serpent.”

“Actually, they’re herbivores, believe it or not.”

“Really?”

“Yep. But I wouldn’t want to move into a current den, that’s for sure.”

They set up their camp for the night, not bothering to start a fire since they were both tired enough to fall asleep soon.

Danny yawned, curling his knees into his chest. “You were gonna tell me about yourself.”

Arin crossed his legs and folded his hands neatly in the space between them. His night vision slightly muted the colors around him, so Danny looked paler and more washed out than usual. But his eyes were smiling, lips obscured behind his folded arms.

“There’s not much to tell,” Arin said, “but here goes.” He smiled to himself when Danny leaned forward expectantly.

“I was born due south from here, where the edge of the lush, verdant forest meets the dry dunes of sand. A lot of werecat prides roam the desert down there, while most werecats in the jungle live in solitude, or small family groups. Our populations fight for a foothold in the jungle against werebears and true changelings, but the desert is our own, despite the sparse human outcroppings here and there. Outposts are even less common the further south you get.

“Anyway, I was born as part of a small family group made up of my mom, dad, and a few of my older sisters. I had a brother who was born before me; two cubs per litter is about average. And I was born a kitten. Changelings, as you know, rarely ever begin with a humanoid form. I think there are Old Ones who still do, but it’s rare as shit.

“I don’t remember a lot about my family, because during a large dust storm, I was separated from my family group. I mewled until my voice was hoarse, but they were gone. I didn’t know what to do, so I started running in the direction I thought they’d gone, but I ended up in a camp of sand people. Their ancestors have been mapping the deserts like astronomers mapped the stars. It’s a really interesting culture, actually.

“Anyway, I was found by a young woman and taken in as a housecat. She was called Suzy, though I never found out her real name. She pampered me and took care of me, and always took her with me. Some of my first memories are of sitting in her lap, my chin on her wrist, just watching the world go by to the tune of the caravan’s wheels and the rough snorts of the camels.”

Danny had shifted just slightly to take the ache off his neck, but he was still staring intently at Arin, listening as the man recanted his tale.

“Since I wasn’t really a housecat, I started to grow really fast. I was even slightly bigger than a housecat by the time I was six! And I started to teach myself how to read, especially maps. But I had to still act like a housecat around Suzy. As I was nearing my tenth birthday, and I was getting bigger still, I started to have dreams that I could walk on two legs, and that when I looked in the mirror, I saw a different face. Not a cat’s face, but a human face. My instincts told me that I wasn’t a housecat, nor had I ever been.

“As much as I loved Suzy, I couldn’t stay with her forever, pretending to be a housecat. So, one night, I escaped the caravan and ran, and I never looked back. I found a cave and slept there for the night, over the years trying to recreate the form I saw in my dreams. By the time I came of age, I had recreated that form, and learned how to make it grow and change as I aged. Once I could walk among humans, I learned how to speak Common, and started teaching myself how to write. I still can’t write very well; quills feel awkward in my hands. I made money by selling rare objects I had found in the surrounding desert and bought myself clothes and a pack for traveling. I bought maps and compasses from sand people who came to the towns to trade, but I never saw Suzy again.”

Arin cracked his knuckles with great attention before going on. “I’ve always wanted to go to the coast; that didn’t start when I met you, though it piqued my interest even more. I want to trade in the sea ports, and watch the ships from all over come in. I want to see a school of Marine, maybe even a plesiosaur. And, most of all, I want a ship’s compass, the real thing. It’ll be made out of brass and gold, nothing like the dinky little plastic thing we have now.

“That’s where I was headed when I met you, and then…” Arin cleared his throat. “I’d seen slaves before. I’m a little younger than you, I think, so I was growing up when slavery was common. But I’d never been bothered by it until I heard you sing.” Arin looked down at his intertwined fingers, watching his thumb smooth over the side of his hand. “You sounded heartbroken and hungry and sad, and you looked so fragile. I’d never seen anyone I wanted to save so much before in my life, never felt connected to the millions of faces I saw every day, as if I was a spectator in life, just watching shit happen.

“So, I decided to rescue you. I wanted you to be free and happy. I wanted you to smile more. I wanted to hear you laugh, and I wanted to be enchanted by your singing like I was tonight.” Danny raised his eyebrows, even though Arin was oblivious. “So, I mean…that’s my story. I know it’s boring, but…”

“Arin,” Danny said warmly before he wrapped his long arms around the other man’s form. It took Arin a moment to realize he was shaking, though he couldn’t understand why. Was he that unused to baring himself? Danny only pulled him closer, and Arin finally welcomed the contact, matching his breathing with Danny’s.

“It wasn’t boring, Arin.” Danny’s voice vibrated through his chest and against Arin’s ear, the younger man surrounded by the older one. “I’m sorry you lost your family. That had to be hard. But I’m glad it worked out okay, and that you didn’t have to suffer. I wouldn’t wish my life on anyone.”

Arin choked on a sob. Unlike when Danny had told him his story, the siren knew exactly what to say. It made the traveler’s heart hurt terribly. Arin was about to cry when he heard Danny gently singing:

“Breathe. Just breathe.”

The tune seemed to be pulling him straight to Nod, and Arin was too tired to resist it. He fell asleep there, in Danny’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get Arin's backstory up, but here it is! Also, Danny singing one of my all-time favorite songs here. Bonus points if you know it.
> 
> Petition to get NSP to cover "Spooky Scary Skeletons." 
> 
> And every song ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny continued to sing until he was certain that Arin was asleep. The siren smiled to himself, looking down at how Arin was curled into his chest, head resting over his beating heart, one hand fisted in Danny’s cloak. The older man curled his legs protectively around Arin, thinking about what he had said.

“I’d never seen anyone I’d wanted to save so much before…I wanted you to be free…to smile…”

Danny rested his chin on top of Arin’s head, listening to the man’s snores. He felt similarly about Arin even as he recognized his own weakness. He was a former slave, after all, and he could agree that he was vulnerable. But as much as Arin tried to be strong, there was still something so raw and so innocent about him.

Danny didn’t want Arin to go hungry for a second, or to spend a sleepless night awake and uncertain about what would happen next. With the two of them protecting each other, surely nothing could go wrong.

Danny’s back and shoulders began to ache, and the siren shifted slightly to move against the wall, trying to do so without waking Arin. Sighing as he relaxed against the slightly sticky sand, Danny looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. Arin looked so peaceful, his mouth hanging slightly open to emit his snores, strands from his ponytail sticking out at all angles. Danny smiled and tenderly moved a strand away from his face, tucking it fondly behind his ear.

The siren yawned, the alcohol in his system finally catching up with him, making his head hazy and heavy. He tilted his head back, feeling the hood of his cloak slip down, though he couldn’t give a shit right now, and closed his eyes, finally succumbing to rest himself.

~ ~ ~

It was Arin who woke first the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and grunted, sitting away from the warm and soft thing he’d slept on to stretch. His back hurt from sleeping upright…what had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was Danny hugging him…

Arin blushed a sunset pink as he realized that he’d slept on Danny. He supposed it wasn’t too weird; the nights were still cold, and Danny barely had any clothes at all. Besides, Danny had slept on him before.

Arin rubbed at the soreness on his chest and belly from being cuddled up to the bony siren. Though Danny was surprisingly comfortable, he was very skinny, and his bones were simply not nice to lean against.

Arin sat back on his heels, watching Danny sleep with a feline curiosity. The older man’s head was tilted back on a slight angle, the hood of his cloak pooled around his shoulders, exposing his wild, curly hair. It was dirty and sandy--though Arin couldn’t judge--and windswept, speaking of the traveling they’d done together. His breathing was coming slow and even, relaxed. Arin could watch Danny’s bare chest rising and falling with each calm breath. It was relaxing enough that he could honestly go back to sleep.

But now was not the time for that. Arin tried as quietly as he could to rummage through his pack, looking for their pouch of money, but despite his best efforts, Danny woke up.

“Mmmm…” Danny pushed away from the wall, stretching.

“Morning.” Arin greeted, smiling shyly.

“Morning!” Danny’s smile was confident and bright, buoying Arin’s mood. “Sleep well?”

Arin chuckled. “Bout as best as I can expect from sleeping sitting up. You?”

Danny shrugged. “I’ve slept worse,” he admitted, carefully stretching each long limb down to the points of his fingers and toes with a satisfied grunt.

“I think it’s best if we head out as soon as we can,” Arin reasoned. “We’ll make as much headway as we can, and stop at midday while the heat of the day passes.”

Danny nodded. “Sounds good. We eating in town?” He had no intention of doing so, but Arin would need his strength.

Arin nodded. “That’s the plan! It’s my last chance for sausage and pan eggs before we hit the next town.”

“You and your gross sausage,” Danny chuckled, letting Arin help him to his feet. “Let’s go, then.”

Arin bumped his head affectionately against Dan’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For…” Arin rubbed his arm, looking sheepish. “For last night. For knowing what to say. It means a lot.”

“Oh.” Danny shrugged. “You’re welcome, I guess.” He blushed slightly, hiding under the hood of his cloak.

Danny didn’t need to sing, because they had enough gold to pay for a meal. Danny offered, but Arin waved him off. “Don’t worry,” he’d said. “We’ve got at least 10,000 gold.” Danny didn’t know how much that was, but if Arin considered that good, it was all that mattered to him.

Still, the siren banked his hunger, demurring the offer of more food and insisting that he was fine with just a few slices of toast. Should they run into a dangerous situation, he didn’t want to be too full to use his intent. It was hard without any alcohol to dull the ache, but he was managing okay.

Arin was concerned about Danny’s lack of appetite, and wondered if he, too, had sensed the danger. The werecat had wasted no time in ordering a large breakfast and eating to his heart’s content.

In no time at all, they were off again, Danny riding securely on Arin’s back, Arin running fast on four legs. Whatever feeling Arin had gotten from the bar, he hoped they were leaving it far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads for this are going to be a bit slower because I've got a pet project and some other stuff going on for NaNoWriMo. But rest assured, the adventures of Arin and Danny will continue!


	14. Chapter 14

“Gods damnation,” Danny muttered, watching the needle of the compass twitch. “Arin?”

The werecat did not respond.

Danny tugged on the scarf lightly. “Arin.”

No response.

Danny tugged hard on the scarf. With the weird way it was tied, it almost caused Arin to trip. The werecat snarled, bucking Danny off.

“Oof,” Danny huffed as he bodily hit the sand. “What was that for? Ow.” He sat up gingerly, taking stock of himself. His hood had fallen off in the tussle, and he was covered in grainy, hot sand, but he wasn’t injured.

Arin, however, was advancing on him. His head was bowed, his tail lowered and ramrod straight, twitching back and forth, his eyes harsh and golden. He looked strangely feral, and for the first time since they met, Danny was scared of him.

The siren fought down his ingrained instincts to act as submissive as possible. That wouldn’t get them on track any faster. But he couldn’t help curling in towards himself, protecting his vulnerable underside, as Arin approached, growling angrily.

Arin was so close that Danny didn’t have to extend his hand out far to touch the big cat. Golden eyes stared straight into brown orbs, pinning Danny to the spot. Trying not to be afraid, Danny looked away, and he must have made a sudden movement because Arin lashed out, chomping into his arm.

It was only a warning bite, but Danny still let out a sharp and high-pitched cry of genuine pain as the cat’s long, pointed teeth sliced easily through his skin. Luckily, Arin tasted blood and pulled back, retreating a few steps as Danny cradled his injured arm.

“Shit, man!” Danny hissed in pain, droplets of blood staining his pants and plopping into the sand around him. The siren’s hand was smeared with blood as he clumsily reached into the pack for some bandages. He wasn’t unaccustomed to seeing his own blood, but the cuts were deep, and he had to attend to that before doing anything else. “What was that about?” Danny couldn’t help sounding frustrated, which was probably a perfectly okay thing to feel. But even though he was hurt, he couldn’t help feeling as though he deserved it. Arin had told him he’d learned werecat mannerisms before humanoid ones. Perhaps he’d done something that set Arin off, made him feral and dangerous.

Arin waited impatiently for Danny to be finished bandaging his arm, twitching his tail nervously, his ears back. Once Danny was finished, the siren looked up at him again.

“You must be distracted today,” Danny began. “We’re off course.” He looked at the compass. “We’ve been going east.”

Arin yowled in frustration.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Danny said, not feeling safe enough, or well enough, to use any endearments or try to pet Arin to calm him down. Losing blood made him dizzy anyway; it was worse when he was hungry and dehydrated.

Arin butted Danny’s knee, purring. He could sense how tense Danny was, and for good reason. He hadn’t realized how frustrated and on edge he’d been until he’d actually bit Danny. It was time to regain the siren’s trust. As Arin continued to purr, Danny let a ghost of a smile take up residence on his lips and he reached out to scratch Arin between the ears, though he still kept the injured arm close to his chest.

Finally, Danny grunted and stood up, his knees cracking in the process. He felt slightly dizzy upon standing, his arm aching slightly, and nearly collapsed when Arin bumped into his thigh. Arin chirped nervously, looking from Danny’s hand to his face.

“I’m-I’m all right,” Danny smiled reassuringly, petting Arin’s head.

Arin tilted up into Danny’s hand, purring again. The siren mounted Arin once more and the werecat took off running.

Danny made sure that Arin was steadily running north before letting himself realize that he felt awful. The movement of the werecat below him was making him slightly nauseous, and the pounding in his head that felt like far away drums was making him dizzy. He hadn’t felt like this since he’d been beaten senseless by a previous Master. That had left him black and blue for weeks.

Too exhausted and weak to even do so much as sleep, Danny stared at the endless lines of desert ahead until each step seemed to blur into one strange image, like a watercolor painting. He closed his eyes and, eventually, obtained a semblance of rest

 

Arin was starting to get hungry, and thirsty, but there was really no suitable place to stop. He had slowed his pace so he could actually look around for landmarks. The fact that he had hurt Danny, and that the siren seemed so weak and so…off…afterwards concerned him. He wanted to make sure that everything was still friendly between them, and he hadn’t messed up by being feral.

There was a large rock outcropping that stretched shadows far across the desert sands. It was here that Arin stopped, gently slipping Danny off his back when the siren was unresponsive to his meows.

Danny was curled in a heap on the sand, breathing shallowly, brow furrowed. Arin trilled, nuzzling him, but Danny didn’t even stir in response. The werecat sniffed his friend; Danny smelled of aloe and blood, with his own slightly briny scent underneath it all. Arin butted into Danny’s face, chirping and trilling in worried tones. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Danny stirred, pushing Arin’s big head out of his face.

“Mmm…Arin…cut it out…” Danny murmured, pulling himself up on his elbow. He winced as he moved his injured arm, and dazedly looked around. “Where are we?”

Arin shifted out of his werecat form to help Danny lean up against the rocks. “I dunno, some rock outcroppings. It’s midday now; we’d be crazy to travel at this hour.”

“I thought we were, anyway,” Danny smiled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “Oof.”

“Are you okay, man?” Arin asked, his voice laced with concern.

Danny nodded. “Yuh huh.” He groaned slightly, rubbing his eyes.

“Cause you don’t look okay.”

Danny rolled his shoulders. “Sometimes, I get really weak when I bleed. Not enough iron in my diet, probably. I’ll be okay, though. I just need a minute.”

“Here.” Arin handed him the water skein and a few of the cacti pieces. “This’ll help.”

Danny peered out from under his arm and gingerly sat up. “Thanks, man.” He took the skein and drank deeply. Arin thought they should really get another one when they stopped for supplies in the next town; one wasn’t enough between the two of them. Danny handed back the skein and bit into the cactus with a sort of relief, sighing.

Arin drank from the skein as well and brought out his own cactus to eat. They were silent for a while, watching the sand blowing around outside, and the small lizards that ran up and down the rocks.

“Feeling better?” Arin asked, noticing Danny looked a lot less pale.  
Danny nodded. “Yeah, man. Thanks.” He stretched slightly, grunting.

Silence.

“Why were you so distracted?”

“What?” Arin asked.

“You were running east instead of north, and you were feral enough to fucking…” Danny gestured at his bandaged arm. “So something has to be bothering you.”

Arin rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s, um. Well.” He sighed. “I thought I felt someone watching us. And I got so nervous when you left and didn’t tell me…” He shrugged. “I know I don’t own you, but…I got worried. I know it’s stupid.”

Danny reached over and rested a reassuring hand on Arin’s knee. “It’s okay, Big Cat. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you where I was going.” He smiled kindly in the way that so often disarmed Arin and made him feel at ease. “Just…next time, tell me? Your teeth are sharp as fuck.”

That surprised a barking laugh out of Arin. “Yeah, I will.” He sighed. “But if someone was watching us…”

“Well, I trust your instincts,” Danny replied, “but we’re quite an odd pair, and I think quite a few people were wondering if we were going to kiss.”

“What?” Arin sputtered.

Danny giggled. “We were staring into each other’s eyes, and then I was practically clinging to you like a child. I don’t blame them for staring.”

Arin grumbled. “Geez, we’re just friends! You’d think people could find something better to do with their time!”

Danny giggled at Arin’s rage. “I know.”

Arin smiled at Danny, hoping that the siren was right, and that was why they’d drawn attention to themselves.

He sure hoped that his gut feeling was wrong, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a little shit, joking about the two of them being "just friends" in an egobang fic. But hey, it's platonic, so who knows?
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to get back to uploading regularly.


	15. Chapter 15

A storm was rolling in by the time Arin and Danny reached their next destination. Even though they’d only been travelling together for a few days, their routine was already steady and familiar: Before they approached the town, Arin would have to transform back, and to do that, he usually had to wake up Danny by sliding him off his back or meowing at him loudly.

They had just done this, and had entered the town just in time for it to start raining. And it wasn’t a gentle rain, either. It was a downpour, the raindrops digging into their skin through their clothes. Arin, being a cat at heart, hissed and spit as best as a human can imitate those noises and tried to stay under the overhangs of roofs when he could. But Danny let his hood fall down and spread out his arms, grinning, his mouth open to catch the rain.

Arin couldn’t help smiling, and as he watched, Danny’s scales began to perk up, becoming that shimmery blue-green that was probably so close to the color that the siren called his favorite.

“I love storms,” Danny admitted, turning to Arin. His hair was flattened against his scalp from the downpour, and it accentuated the lines in his face. “Especially when it rains.”

The werecat chuckled. “I have trouble bathing. That’s how much I don’t like water.”

“Ewww,” Danny drawled.

Arin ran a hand through his hair. “I think we’ll have to rent a pub room for tonight. Feel like charming us a good rate?”

Danny nodded, happy to be useful.

In no time at all, they had secured themselves a room above the pub. It wasn’t a very classy room, however; there was one bed, squished in against the wall that separated the toilet from the bedroom, and one standing lamp whose bulb was flickering too much to be of any use at all. The bed was too small for Arin to sleep transformed, which irritated him. He was in such a bad mood…but Danny was loving it. He beamed at the features in the room, squishing his toes into the cheap carpet and staring out at the falling rain from the one window with big eyes.

“Mmmm…I love the sound of the rain…” Danny closed his eyes, tilting his forehead against the windowpane. “Don’t you?”

“I guess.” Arin shrugged. “As long as I’m not wet.” He was sitting in the bed under the thin, moth-eaten blanket, the map spread out across his lap, the single pillow propped up against the headboard to provide him with some back support. “It’s a good thing you were able to charm the landlord into lowering our rate. I wouldn’t pay over 25 gold for a shithole like this.”

“I like it,” Danny replied dreamily, clearly tuning out Arin’s grumpiness. “They’ve even got a tub. I could take a bath.” He hummed gleefully.

“Yuck. I hate baths.”

“You’re not invited,” Danny feigned hurt, crossing the room and entering the toilet, shedding his cloak and scarf as he went.

Arin listened to the creak of the handles on the tub and the sound of a thick stream of water hitting the porcelain. Danny was humming to himself, and Arin just faintly heard a whisper of cloth as Danny shed his pants. There was an almost orgasmic sigh as Danny lowered himself into the water, the sound of object displacement slightly distressing to Arin’s feline instincts.

Danny was silent for a while, and then the humming began again as Danny, presumably, washed himself. Arin could only guess that the slight hitches in his half-hummed, half-sang song were winces from soap soaking into his injuries. Oh, speaking of…

“How’s your neck?” Arin called. “And your arm?”

There was the sound of displacing water again. “Why don’t you come see for yourself?” The siren’s melodic voice sounded slightly mischievous.

Arin blushed. “C’mon, man…”

Danny made a confused noise. “Arin? What’s the problem?”

Arin got up and stomped to the toilet. “I’m not looking for a peep show, or—” But he was cut off when he saw the tub.

Danny was transformed. The fin of his tail was tilted awkwardly against the back end of the tub, the fins tilted downwards towards the water. His tentacles swayed like strands of hair in the still water, which, judging from the steam, was very hot.

“You take hot baths?” Arin asked, mouth agape.

“Fuck yes.” Danny replied. “I haven’t had one in an age.” His scales were all awake, and Arin could see them sparkling, even under the soapy water. His injured arm seemed a lot better, though Arin winced upon seeing the marks of his teeth on Danny’s thin arm; it occurred to him just how easy it would have been for him to break bone. He felt incredibly guilty. Danny’s neck seemed to be healing pretty well, too, though it would need a few more days to clear up completely, and it’s possible that the marks would scar.

“I’m sorry I bit you,” Arin apologized, sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet. His toes brushed against the silk of Danny’s pants, feeling the quality of the material, even if it was slightly dirty from travel.  
“It’s okay, man. You were feral.” Danny shrugged, shimmying down with some difficulty to submerge his head. Arin listened to Danny sing underwater as he washed his hair.

When Danny emerged again, Arin shook his head. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that, though. I didn’t want to hurt you, and I could’ve so easily snapped bone…”

“You didn’t, though,” Danny replied, shifting with some effort so that he could look at Arin head-on. “It was a warning bite, and sure, it hurt like hell, but I wasn’t being super nice either.” He smiled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“…Yeah, okay,” Arin mumbled reluctantly.

“Good!” And Danny relaxed in the bath again.

Arin was quiet a moment until he remembered a question that had been knocking around in his head for quite some time. “How many languages do you speak, Danny?”

“An excellent question.” Danny frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. “Fluently, I can speak Marinen, Sirenian, naturally, uh…” He rubbed soap along his shoulder as he thought. “Common, High Common, Westervelt, Low Valley, Cassian, and Latin. I’m also familiar with High Valley, and several other Marine dialects including Meridan and Nymphan. Faen also shares a lot of similarities with Marinen, so I can get by, though I’ve been told that I speak Faen like a child.” Danny shrugged. “That’s just what I picked up from my Masters and the other slaves, though. I’m a quick study at languages.”

Arin was amazed. He’d never even heard of half those languages. “Do you know where they’re all from?”

Danny rolled his shoulders. “Only by word of mouth. Marinen, Sirenian, Meridan, and Nymphan all come from the sea, obviously. Marienen is like the ocean’s Common, but like a lot of land dwellers, the different species created their own languages.” He paused to soap up his tail very delicately, and Arin noticed that some of his scales were shedding, and there were a few bald patches here and there. “Westervelt is the human language spoken on the plains, and Low Valley and High Valley are mountain dialects I believe invented by werewolves and harpies. Master Bryn came from the mountains, and mostly spoke Low Valley, actually. A lot of my Masters spoke Westervelt. Ummm…” Danny tugged at his damp curls as if to jog his memory. “Cassian is spoken by the land dwellers of Cassia, the largest city-state on the coast. Latin is spoken all over, though it has its roots in the jungle, I believe. Faen comes from the jungle, too, though there’s a ton of dialects that I can’t even begin to comprehend. I’m pretty sure I’ll always speak Faen like a child; it’s my Sirenian accent, I believe.” Danny shrugged, stretching carefully as he finished.

“Wow.” Arin said, though that clearly didn’t seem like enough to say. “I only speak Common and Feral. I know a bit of High Common, but really only to read.”

Danny smiled. “You have to be good at languages when you’re a slave. The Masters won’t just speak Common for you.”

Arin nodded, thoughts distant. He looked back at the bald patches on Danny’s tail. “You’re shedding pretty badly.”

“Oh, that.” Danny looked forlornly at his tail. “I’m not hydrated enough… I’m not sick, though. Most of the scales falling off are just dead ones.”

“Ah,” said Arin, not really sure he believed him. Danny’s sudden decrease in appetite didn’t make sense, when just days ago, he’d wolfed down food like it was his last meal. Something was definitely up. “We should have dinner.”

Danny nodded. “The water’s getting cold, too. I should get out.” He sounded reluctant.

Arin nodded. “Okay. I’ll go order from the pub. What do you want?”

“Aquavit.” Danny replied, shifting awkwardly to pull the plug on the tub.

“That’s it?” Arin asked, skeptical.

“Yep,” Danny nodded. “I’m not hungry.”

Arin glanced over the siren’s thin face, down his neck to his shoulders and chest. The very visible ribs worried him. They almost looked as bad as when he’d first seen Danny. And despite what Danny said about his tail, Arin knew about how sick fish lost their scales.

While Danny got himself out of the tub, Arin went down into the pub in search of food. He was determined to get Danny to eat something, so as he was ordering his food as take-away, he made sure to order sandwiches for himself and a fish stew for Danny. He was going to make the siren eat, despite his protestations.

As Arin was waiting at the bar for his order to be filled, he was surprised to be tapped on the shoulder.

“Hello, good sir!” It was, surprisingly enough, the merchant who had paid so much for his pearls.

Arin smiled kindly, not wanting to seem antisocial. “Hello.”

“How’s the pearl selling going?” The merchant asked.

Arin shrugged. “’S goin all right.” Actually, he hadn’t sold his remaining pearls yet. He hadn’t really had time to think about it.

“Good, good!” The merchant clapped Arin on the shoulder, and the other man had to force himself not to wince. “Hey, just out of curiosity: did your friend go diving for them?”

“What?” Arin asked a little too quickly, his instincts on the defensive.

The merchant pulled away, chuckling. “Calm down, my friend! I just know a good swimmer when I see one!”

Arin nodded, feeling there was no harm in telling the stranger this. “Yeah, he did.”

“You’re sure lucky. Not too many Marine in these parts.”

Maybe Arin was just paranoid, but there was something suddenly creepy in the merchant’s smile.

Luckily, just at that moment, Arin’s food was ready. He paid the barman and thanked him before excusing himself from the merchant and making his way outside. He wandered around for a bit, even in the rain, making sure he made a loop before going back to the pub and up to his room.

He just couldn’t shake the memory of the merchant’s smile. It seemed…

Predatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, what a cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen next? ;)
> 
> I'm glad I started listening to Skyhill. I can put the lyrics into this universe really well. (Hands on the Water is A+++++)


	16. Chapter 16

“I didn’t want any food,” Danny whined as Arin walked in the room. He was sitting on the bed, about as dressed as he was going to be, wrapped up in his cloak.

“You have to eat,” Arin replied. “Keep your strength up.” He handed Danny the container filled with fish stew and set out his sandwiches on the small table in the room.

Danny held the container of stew in his hands. It was warm through the metal plates (almost too much so) and it smelled frankly amazing. His stomach growled, reminding him he hadn’t had anything to eat since lunchtime. Great. Just when he thought that he could handle himself.

Arin, sitting at the solitary chair at the table, was already halfway through his first sandwich, pouring over the map again. He certainly wasn’t shy about what his body needed. But, then again, the ability to use his powers depended on him having a full stomach. With Danny, it was much different. Didn’t Arin understand the risk of feeding him?

Swallowing hard, Danny lifted the top of the container off and was greeted by a heavenly scent. It smelled like a mixture of different fish; maybe salmon, a bit of crab, soccer tuna, and spiny urchins. The soup had some substance to it as well; seaweed floated in between bits of fish and even, to Danny’s delight, octopus tentacles. Danny clutched at his stomach as it clenched, bemoaning its hunger.

“You haven’t even tasted it yet?” Arin had finished his first sandwich. “C’mon! I know that was bullshit about your tail. I’m not stupid, y’know.”

“I…okay…” Danny hesitated, his voice trembling. Carefully, slowly, he lifted the container to his lips and took a sip. It took everything he had not to let out a sigh of contentment. The hot broth warmed him like alcohol, but felt more substantial even after just one sip. The siren took another sip, and another, until his sips turned to gulps and he was happily chewing on the meaty parts of the stew. He was actually sad when he hit the bottom of the bowl too soon, and he had to pick up the last of the seaweed and tentacles with his fingers.

Arin had watched Danny over his own dinner with a sense of satisfaction. From the blissful look on the siren’s face, he’d clearly needed that. First, though, there was the question: why had Danny chosen to ignore his needs?

Danny drank down the vial of aquavit all in one go and slid down on the bed until he was lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach and the cloak covering his body. He felt warm and sated and just this side of sleepy, and he was about to start thinking about dozing off when Arin spoke.

“Hmm?” Danny asked muzzily, certain he hadn’t heard.

“I said, why were you starving yourself?” Arin’s tone was blunt and edged with something harsh.  
It made Danny sit up straight and look at his friend. “I…how did you…?”

“Your tail was going bald. I know a sick fish when I see one.” Arin replied, leaning forward. “So tell me.”

Danny sighed, somewhat frustrated, though it was directed at himself, not Arin. “I can’t use my intent if I’m well fed, Arin! I need to be hungry so that I can help!”

Arin sat back, nodding sagely. He had a feeling that might have been the problem. “You can use your intent just fine when you’re full. I watched you do it.”

“I had to concentrate. It didn’t come naturally.” Danny replied shamefully. “A siren’s intent stems from our ancestors who relied on their voices to catch prey. A siren hungry enough can send droves of men down her gullet.”

“But I’ve only ever needed you to charm a handful of people,” Arin pointed out. “And it’s not as though either of us is eating constantly. I’m certain you could do all the charming we need without you having to suffer. It’s just about timing.”

“I wasn’t suffering.” Danny lied, mostly to himself.

Arin crossed the room until he was sitting next to Danny on the bed. “I don’t want you to starve yourself, okay?” He placed a hand on Danny’s knee. “I’d much rather have to pay full price for something, or try to bargain on my own, than have you hungry as hell, on the off chance we need to charm several thousands of people.”

“I don’t know why,” Danny admitted. “I’m just a slave. My life isn’t worth very much. I’m only useful for what I can be used for.”

Arin didn’t like the implications of that. “I’m not trying to use you. And fuck anyone who did before. You’re not a slave anymore; you’re free. So get fucking used to it.”

Danny chuckled slightly. “…all right. Thanks. I feel better.”

“So, are you still hungry?” Arin asked. “I ordered us some cream pastries for dessert.”

Danny licked his lips. “So hungry, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy welcome back to fluff town lmao enjoy it while it lasts! Muahaha
> 
> ...I wonder if I should post the titles. I just call them silly shit in the drive to make my beta reader laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Arin couldn’t sleep.

The first problem, of course, was how strange he felt in this form. It had been a long time since he’d been forced to sleep as a human, and he couldn’t get over how his body felt all wrong. He didn’t usually have a problem with the human’s idiosyncrasies, but something about sleeping…

Maybe it was just due to being uncomfortable in general. The bed was so firm that it was very nearly a rock, the blanket itchy, the pillow squishy. Arin turned over again, lying flat on his back, listening to the storm outside. That was something else that caused some disquiet in his mind. He couldn’t help feeling like the rain was going to overwhelm him, pulling him down and drowning him.

Arin sighed heavily, giving up on sleep, and put one arm behind his head. He turned slightly to look at the sleeping form of Danny. The siren could apparently sleep anywhere, a habit no doubt born of necessity, and one Arin envied him right now. Danny was facing away from him, and Arin’s night vision allowed him to see the milky white shoulders, the knots of his spine, and the damp, tangled mass of his hair as he slept.

The stiff position didn’t look comfortable, especially since he was taking up very little space, but kittenish snores did indeed tell Arin his friend’s sleep was deep. The younger man smiled fondly; Danny really did deserve all good things.

Arin closed his eyes again, but his mind wandered back to the merchant and his strange, eerie smile. How had he known Danny was Marine? Even though Danny had scales, they weren’t obvious unless he was properly hydrated or wet. It made Arin’s instincts go on the defensive. What if the merchant had found out they were staying here? What if he had been carefully watching their every move? What did he want with Danny?

Too many questions were whirling around in Arin’s head, giving him a headache and making his stomach twist with worry. Though he didn’t really want to, he decided he couldn’t suffer alone. He had to wake Danny.

“Danny,” Arin shook the siren’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

“Hzzmeh?” Danny mumbled, responding with a stretch. He rolled over to face Arin, rubbing his eyes. “Wassup, Big Cat?” He slurred, still waking up from his deep slumber.

“I can’t sleep,” Arin replied sheepishly. “The storm’s keepin me on edge, and…” He hesitated.

Danny propped himself up on one elbow, watching Arin closely with his big eyes. Siren night vision was different than terrestrial night vision. It was built to spot moving shapes and bioluminescence in the darkness of the ocean, so, really, all Danny could see was Arin’s eyes and a faint outline of his form as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“And I…” Arin decided just to spit it out. “I saw the merchant again, who bought our pearls. But it was really...weird, this time.” He shivered. “He just gave off the worst vibes. And I started worrying if he was following us, or something. He knew you were Marine.”

“Well,” Danny replied, “it is pretty easy to tell I’m Marine, if you know where to look.” He held up his hand, showing that his scales were still shiny from his bath. “And some people are just plain creepy.” He shrugged. “I know you’re worried, but it’s probably nothing.”

“I’m not worried about me,” Arin protested. “I’m worried about you.”

Danny was about to protest that he wasn’t helpless, but he knew that’s not what Arin needed to hear right now. He reached out and placed a hand on Arin’s shoulder, feeling how tense his friend was. “I’m not gonna wander off again. I promise. I’ll stay where you can protect me.” He smiled kindly, his eyes soft. “I feel safe with you. No one can hurt me as long as you’re near.”

Arin sighed, pressing closer to Danny. That had been exactly what he needed to hear, and he was relieved to hear the sincerity in Danny’s voice. He felt the tension melt away. “I hope I can protect you. I couldn’t forgive myself if…”

“Shh,” Danny encouraged. “I believe in you.”

Arin smiled back at his friend as Danny squeezed his shoulder. They lay back down, side by side on their backs. Thunder rumbled outside and lightning struck far away. Arin jumped out of his skin, pulling the blanket over his head. “I h-hate storms,” he stammered, shaking under the covers.

Danny’s weight shifted and Arin was immediately alert. “Don’t leave!” His hand shot out from his cocoon and grabbed onto Danny’s wrist. The familiar texture of the scales over skin was soothing to feel in his palm.

Danny chuckled softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” He sat up and bent one knee, his arm lying over it while his other leg stretched out. He leaned back against the headboard and began to sing.

Arin didn’t recognize the language, but he could understand the intent Danny was putting into the song, could feel the effort it took, and he was proud that he’d been able to make Danny eat enough to be content.

The song was a lullaby, and spoke of the soft sound of the waves on a calm night under a beautiful moon. Danny’s intent was saying: “Sleep. Sleep.”

Arin didn’t really have the energy or willpower to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day! Enjoy your food, football, and family! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Arin slowly became conscious as if he was waking up from a long, warm nap curled up in the sun. It reminded him of living with Suzy in her caravan, rolling over onto his back in the sunlight, purring, soaking up all the warmth he could possibly manage.

Memories of her smiling face faded as he woke in earnest, and he found Danny’s form before him. The siren was curled up, knees folded neatly into his chest, chin resting on his arms, hair slightly mussed from sleep, making it look more like a wild bird’s tangled nest than a lion’s mane. His profile was sharp, attractive, and Arin could see the appeal there.

As Arin stretched his way into life, Danny unfolded himself and shifted on the bed until he was resting his weight on his thighs, feet forgotten, one under the other, with that one tilting off the bed. “Morning!” He closed both eyes and smiled, head tilting slightly to the side in that exaggerated manner that was so Fae it hurt. Arin thought he can see why it was widely believed Marine and Fae shared common ancestors.

“Mornin.” Arin, definitely not that elegant, raised himself up on his elbows, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned. Sun shone brightly through the window, cheering Arin up immensely. He always liked facing a clear day after a storm. Something occurred to him as he sat up, pulling his heavy body into action and groaning at the pain in his back from the way he’d slept as Danny elegantly slid off the bed and headed over to the table. “Did you sleep at all? After I woke you up, I mean?”

“I couldn’t,” Danny rolled his shoulders, turning back around. He was holding two mugs, molded from dark clay, and handed one to Arin. It was tea, probably green, and Arin sipped it. He hadn’t had tea in a long time. Danny held the mug in both of his long hands, drinking the warm liquid deeply. “I sang you to sleep and watched the rain.”

“You mean, you watched for intruders.” Arin corrected him.

“More or less.” Danny grabbed a bag on the table and brought it to Arin. “Breakfast!”

Arin perused the contents and pulled out a plate of potato hotcakes and sweet tomato sauce. He happily dipped a strip of the hotcake into the sauce and popped it into his mouth. “You didn’t have to.”

“You felt safer knowing I was watching,” Danny replied, reaching over Arin to grab one of the hotcakes. “I didn’t mind. My senses aren’t as good as yours, but it’s better than nothing.” He bit into the hotcake and hummed appreciatively.

“But aren’t you tired?”

Instead of responding, Danny elegantly hid a yawn behind his hand. “I usually sleep on your back, while you’re running.”

Arin giggled. “Throwing off your sleep schedule because I’m a bit paranoid.”

Danny chuckled. “I can’t help it. The movement reminds me of being in the water. It’s…relaxing.”

It occurred to Arin that Danny had been the one to fetch breakfast. “How long have I been asleep for?”

Danny shrugged. “I’m not good with sundials.”

Arin leaned over and peered out the window, groaning. “Ugh, it’s almost midday. We might as well wait out the heat in town.” He leaned back.

Danny tilted his head quizzically. “Should I have woken you…?”

“Probably, but don’t fret about it.” Arin smiled. “I don’t mind having a lie-in.”

Danny hummed and reached into the bag for a sweet bun, taking a huge bite and sighing in pleasure. He was delighted to find it filled with jam; exquisite. This was the kind of food most slaves only dreamed of eating.

Arin watched him with some amusement, chuckling. “I don’t know why you get so excited about sweet stuff, man.”

“Slaves would rarely get to taste food as good as this,” Danny replied. “Besides, I don’t like red meat, really. Though I’ll eat anything if I’m hungry enough,” he added thoughtfully.

Arin snorted. “Yeah, don’t we all.”

~

Once they were finished with their meal, packed up, and returned the key to their rented room, Arin and Danny stepped out into the sunshine.

The merchant stalls were abuzz with activity. Everyone was shopping and talking and laughing, enjoying themselves. Complete strangers gathered in shoulder-to-shoulder, pouring over the merchandize. Friendly merchants advertised their wares, and all around, an air of excitement and commerce could be felt.

“Here.” Arin pressed a small bag into Danny’s palm. The siren glanced at it in confusion. “Open it,” the traveler pressed, grinning.

Danny loosened the string and pulled it open. His mouth dropped to form a silent “o” as he looked inside. Several gold coins sparkled up at him.  
“A little bit of spending money,” Arin explained. “You can use it on whatever you—” He was interrupted by Danny hugging him tightly.

“Thanks,” Danny muttered, his voice muffled in Arin’s shoulder. “I’ve never had my own money before.”

“Man, get off before people think we’re a couple,” Arin blushed, but returned the hug. He didn’t honestly care, but he also couldn’t think of anything else to say.

After a minute, Danny pulled back, eyes sparkling with grateful tears. “Come with me?” He held out his hand.

Arin took it securely. “Always right behind.”

Together, they perused the stands, never leaving the other’s side. Danny was specifically looking for clothes, finally getting weary of his slave clothing. An elderly woman who handmade all of her clothing was helping fit Danny in an outfit, and before long, Danny had changed into a knitted blue shirt and brown pants. Both were similar in material to Arin’s; practical and a bit drab, but functional.

“What do you think?” Danny turned once in front of Arin, beaming. Clearly he hadn’t had very many clothes to call his own over the years.

Arin couldn’t help chuckling. The shirt was second-hand and therefore a bit worn, as demonstrated by a few holes at the hem and the ends of the sleeves. The neck hole was a bit stretched, so that part of Danny’s milky white shoulder was exposed. The trousers showed some places where nervous fingers had worried at the woven material, and they were hilariously large, pooling at Danny’s ankles and barely fastened to his tiny waistline. “The blue really brings out your eyes,” He commented.

Danny beamed. He looked like an excited child, about to jump out of his skin, and Arin couldn’t be happier for him. He was still wearing his scarf to hide his injury there, and the beads tinkled as he rocked on his feet.

“Here,” Arin lifted up a silky length of blue-green ribbon that matched the hues in his scarf. “Lift up your shirt.”

Danny blushed, but lifted up the hem of his shirt. Arin threaded the ribbon through the sparse belt loops and fastened it in a bow at the front. “There. That should help them stay up.”

Danny hummed. “That ribbon is pretty.” He looked to the merchant. “Could I have two more long strands, please?”

Once the strands were produced, Danny held them out to Arin. “Can you tie them to my biceps?”

Arin frowned. “Why?”

Danny laughed. “Why not?”

Arin laughed too and fastened them on. The ribbons were trimmed so as not to get dirty, and Danny’s look was complete. Arin could see why Danny wanted ribbons on his arms; the graceful motions of his hands made the ribbons dance, even without the help of the wind.

Danny paid with his own money, and then he and Arin resumed wandering about the fair. Arin bought some more supplies, like an extra water skein and fresh rations, while Danny bought himself a jingly bracelet and a tambourine. The siren, pleased as a child surrounded by stimulation, danced around, shaking and tapping the tambourine to make a beat. Arin chuckled, glad that Danny was having fun.

Far too soon, the hot sun had passed, and it was time to go. Arin wanted to make some progress before nightfall. Danny happily wandered off with him, after shaking his tambourine and bowing for the children that had gathered to watch him dance. Arin could sense Danny’s long night catching up with him as they left the scene, Danny pressing closer to him and yawning constantly.

Finally, Arin was able to transform. With Danny secured to his back and already nearly out cold, he ran off into the desert sands, unaware that a malicious presence was following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! I've been neglecting this fic, and, sadly, it's about to be neglected again. Some major changes have happened in my life of late, and I'm in need of a fresh start.
> 
> If you'd like to support me, check out my book on Amazon! "The Good Queen's Daughter" is available on Kindle and as a paperback, if you're into physical copies. I'm planning on publishing my second book in the new year, so be on the lookout for that! 
> 
> Okay, enough ads, I promise. :3


	19. Chapter 19

Danny actually felt quite strange wearing clothes after being without them for some time. The material was scratchy against the sensitive skin of his shoulders and stomach and even with a makeshift belt, his pants still slipped down off his waist. He had to keep pulling them back up, huffing in frustration.

Arin could tell Danny was uncomfortable. They were walking up to the gates of a citadel, one of the busy centers at the edge of the grasslands that bordered the lands to the east and west. Civilizations here were built by travelers, mostly, people after Arin’s own heart who had decided to settle down and make a living here. These former hunter-gatherers typically situated themselves in areas where migratory species passed through, and so everything here was seasonal.

The acropolis was stuffed to the hilt with a mass of bodies. Arin and Danny pressed through, shouldering patrons out of the way. Arin wanted to seek out a pub before nightfall. Even if he had no plans to room at an inn, they needed a place to rest. Danny had still not fully recovered from his sleepless night, and Arin had not eaten in several hours.

Danny’s ears were alerted to the quick, gruff speech patterns of High Common, a language he rarely heard spoken by those they had encountered along the way. He bobbed his head this way and that, trying to find the source of the words. His stomach was churning with nerves, as the voice brought up memories that he had tried to bury since his unexpected freedom.

Arin felt Danny freeze in his tracks, and he turned around to ask his friend what was going on. But when he saw the way that the siren’s eyes were far away, jaw clenched, and fingers trembling where they gripped his bicep, he knew that his friend was afraid. But…of what?

“Danny?” Arin reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder. He could feel how tense the muscles were through his clothing. “Are you alright?”

Danny swallowed. “It’s a slave auction,” he said quietly. “Look.”

A portly man with tanned skin dressed in red and white stripes and a top hat paraded around the stage with a portable microphone device, as Danny had used whilst performing as a slave. Men and women dressed in the same, nondescript brown fabric and shackled together at the ankles and wrists stood behind him. They were of different heights, and different ages. Sadly, some were even children. They all had the same vacant stare, eyes passing over the crowd, but seeing nothing.

A ripple of anger surged through Danny and he grit his teeth. “How fucking dare…there are children, Arin.”

Arin wanted to point out that Danny had been a child when he was sold into slavery. He had lived most of his life ambivalent to slavery, not having many feelings about whether it should be abolished or not. Even after hearing the story of Danny’s past, he hadn’t felt a sudden fire start within him to abolish the practice altogether, just that he was relieved Danny was free. Now, however, as he watched the former slave stiffen in anger and revulsion, it made him wish that less people would suffer at the hands of others.

And Arin had to admit that some of the children looked fairly young, younger than Danny had suggested he had been. So the werecat joined Danny in his anger. “It’s disgusting. Children don’t deserve that.” He was aware, however, that their sentiment was not shared. Already, people were turning and giving them looks. Arin had always sought to blend, and he shied away from their judging gazes.

Here, injustice was law. They had to keep their opinions to themselves.

The slave merchant beckoned and one of the female slaves moved forward. She was dressed provocatively, and, as the merchant spoke, she put on a coquettish dance, earning a mass of whistles from the crowd.

“What’s he saying?” Arin asked. He thought the dialect was High Common, but he didn’t understand. He could only really read High Common and recognize some words, not know it to hear it.

Danny’s jaw was still set, and he spoke curtly: “He’s advertizing her as a fancy slave. Saying that she’s flexible and eager to please.” His brow furrowed. “He just said that her body shape is desirable, and that she’s been…fuck.” He looked away. “That’s…I think I’m going to be ill.” He pressed a hand to his lips, as if testifying to this fact, swallowing hard.

“What?” Arin asked, his morbid curiosity piqued even as Danny was bent over, groaning as he expelled the sparse contents of his stomach. The others around them quickly vacated the vicinity. Arin, concern taking over, bent down, holding back his hair as Danny vomited. 

“Sterilized,” Danny whimpered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, his breath still coming out in short bursts as his body calmed. “She’s had an operation…I heard about it.” He ducked his head between his legs, hiccupping. “It’s…vile. Too much…I can’t…”

“Okay,” Arin soothed, rubbing his back. “Shh, it’s okay. Come on,” he helped Danny to his feet. “Let’s get out of here.” He felt even more disgust at hearing Danny’s translation of the words. Sterilized? That word…as if the slaves weren’t people! Neutered like common house pets!

Arin shook his head of the rage. Now wasn’t the time for standing up against cultural injustices, not when Danny was still breathing heavily, smelling of vomit, leaning against him, his knees weak.

“Here, come on,” Arin walked Danny carefully over to a set of stairs. It was by a pub, but the area was pretty sparsely populated due to the slave auction at the acropolis. He set Danny down gently, pushing his head between his knees. “Stay here,” he ordered. “I’m going to see if there’s a chemist’s. They might have something to help your stomach.”

Danny wanted to say that he wasn’t sick. It was his body being physically repulsed by the idea of a female slave having her reproductive organs… The image made him cough and choke, but his stomach was empty, so no bile came this time. 

The same thing could have happened to his sister. Probably had happened to other female slaves that he’d met, that he’d indoctrinated with sweet moonshine, that he’d stood by and let his Masters have their way with and done nothing but be a supportive shoulder to cry on afterwards.

He was sick of himself all too soon, and nearly started to cry. He didn’t register the footsteps approaching him.

A rough hand grabbed his arm and yanked it upward, making him yelp as the muscles in his shoulder pulled painfully. Danny kicked, his free arm flailing out in an attempt to fight off the aggressor. However, the grip he was in only tightened, and, when Danny opened his eyes, the fearsome eyes of a Bearkin stared back at him. The creature grinned, exposing its snout full of pointed, deadly teeth. Kin were not changelings, but man-made bastardizations of common animals. These manufactured abominations rarely acted alone.

Danny swallowed, eyeing the familiar black collar, the mark of a slave.

“Very good, Danneleigh,”

Danny knew that soft and lilting voice. He could never match it with a face, not after that one night of blacked-out pleasure when he decided that he’d had enough, that to die would be better than to face another dawn…but he was all too familiar with its devious, seductive words.

“You always were very smart. I like my slaves with just a little bit of brains. Put him down, Urse.”

Obediently, the Bearkin dropped Danny, who fell onto the rough cobblestones below. The fall made him realize that his shoulder had been dislocated, and he fell badly on his wrist, making something there go off kilter, which forced a sob out of him.

“Quiet.” A smooth hand slapped him across his cheek, and Danny fell silent, tears still dripping down his cheeks. “Where is your master?”

“I have none.” Danny forced his voice to sound defiant, and his head shot up to face the man whose voice he knew so well, whose voice had that same, molasses-sweet ring to it, except in moments of passion, when its octave raised higher, a promise of things to come. “I am free.”

The man chuckled, pushing up his rounded spectacles. Ten pearls sparkled on a necklace he wore around his neck. His smile fell in an instant and he pulled Danny up by his scarf, momentarily depriving him of air. “You? Free? Don’t make me laugh!” He forced out a barked laugh, making the Bearkin start chuckling. “You’re a used up fancy slave! A slut with so many masters that you can’t remember their names!” He threw Danny down, making the siren sputter and cough.

“See for yourself.” Danny pulled down his scarf, exposing the bandages on his neck.

“No collar, eh?” The Master chuckled. “We’ll soon see to that. Urse, pick him up. Broken, worthless thing.”

The Bearkin hoisted Danny up off the ground. Hissing in pain, Danny rushed to remove his scarf. Arin’s nose was better than his. He would be able to sniff him out.

He hoped.

Danny kissed the scarf before letting it fall to the ground, then quietly began to sob as he was carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Danny! Never fear! Soon there will be more!


	20. Chapter 20

Arin returned to where he’d left Danny, but found the area empty. The traveler’s heart began to beat rapidly in panic. Danny had told him that he wasn’t going to wander off anymore. So what could possibly have happened to him?

As Arin looked around, he noticed a silky scrap of fabric caught on a nearby fence post, blowing in the breeze. He ran over to it and grabbed it, running the silky material between his fingers. His ears were alerted to the tinkling of tiny bells, and his heart sank.

This was indeed Danny’s scarf. 

“What happened to you?” Arin whispered to the folds of the scarf. Having nothing else to do, he retraced his steps, back to where he’d dropped his packages in haste. Where was the pack? Did Danny still have it, or had it been pilfered by some ruffian? He stuffed his purchases into his pockets; they were of little interest to him now. Arin closed his eyes and focused on the smells in the immediate area.

He could smell Danny’s briny scent clearly, even though it was fading with time. He smelled fur and leather and hay. A horse caravan? 

Arin sniffed. Danny’s scent mingled with a sickly sweet lavender and cinnamon scent and created a trail leading away from here, mingling with the horse caravan. Arin followed it, occasionally sniffing the scarf like a trained dog to keep the scednt fresh in his nose.

The caravan was obviously small, for it could fit through the winding back alleys, and Arin could smell water covering Danny’s scent. It made it difficult to track, but not impossible. The job would have been easier for a werewolf, but Arin could make due. He was getting more worried by the moment, stress twisting in his stomach until he could almost vomit. Danny had clearly not gone of his own free will, if the added scent of blood was any indication.

Danny’s scent got more briny, and Arin could barely distinguish it from the other fishy scents lingering by the market. He would have to transform in order to keep following the trail.

Arin had never been transformed in a city full of people before. Changelings were not looked upon favorably, especially the animalian branches. Superstition had created fear that turned to violence against his kind. 

But finding Danny, making sure his friend was okay, was more important to him right now than being caught.

Arin slunk into the shadows and gave himself to the transformation. He felt his body shift strangely and comfortably into its true form, feeling his posture change and his center of gravity shift. In no time, his eyes saw the familiar feline paws instead of human feet. At least he could rely on his cat form being as silent a moth on the wing.

The scarf was under his paw. Arin bent and inhaled deeply, his mind filling with thoughts of the siren. His nose showed him a path to take, the path that the ones who had taken Danny had created for him. Muted though the scent was, the werecat could now follow it with ease, the way any master tracking dog can. 

Taking the scarf gently between his teeth, having no other way to carry it, Arin bounded off through the lengthening shadows. 

Here I come, Danny, the werecat thought, his heart beating a steady rhythm against his chest.

He could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so guess who had chapters waiting in the wings? This girl!
> 
> There's no more beta on this anymore, so it's probably not great, but...y'know.
> 
> Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

Danny watched in fear, fingers pressed against the glass, as his captors moved around him. His eyes had adjusted to the water quite well, but the glass was warped, making it hard for him to make out individual shapes. His lungs were also beginning to scream for air; he would need to get a breath soon, or he would drown. Oh, the irony. But, alas, the large tank he’d been placed in did not afford him such luxuries.

Presently, there was a commotion from above his head. Danny turned to look up, barely able to see for his hair floating around him like a cloud of kelp. He could now clearly see light above his head, and he eagerly swam for it. As his head broke the surface and he gasped, filling his lungs with much-needed oxygen, a hand grabbed his hair.

Danny yelped, frantically trying to pull away, but a firm slap and a tighter grip in the center of his curls forced him to stay still. Danny flailed his good arm as a mask was affixed to his face.

“Foolish slave. It holds oxygen.” The honey-sweet laughter of his Master sounded from above. “Never let it be said that I am not a man of mercy, even if those mercies are small.”

The pause meant he was waiting for a submissive response, but Danny was not going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, the siren glared at his captor and turned around so quickly that his tailfin gave a mighty splash, soaking the man thoroughly.

Now able to breathe, Danny was free to sulk at the bottom of the tank. Small mercies indeed. He tugged at the collar affixed to his neck, a notch too tight for…

“A hot, tight, wet mouth. Perfect, little slut.”

Danny gripped his hair, closing his eyes against the memory, but the pain in his shoulder made him remember…

~

“Get up!” 

A cat’s paw whip slashed at his chest. Danny remembered them well. They were a favorite among slave owners, for being similar to a cat-o-ninetails, but less bulky. And the clawed tips pinched the skin, drawing blood instantly.

Danny hissed in pain, and then yowled, collapsing to the concrete floor as his captor advanced. His breath came in sharp gasps, and as he looked at his horribly disfigured shoulder, he gagged.

“Get up! Stupid slutty siren.”

Malcom was his captor’s name. A horrible Master who had a gentle demeanor and an unassuming appearance. He peered over the edges of his spectacles, grinning. “The girls will be happy to see you.”

Danny spit in Malcom’s face. The other man straightened up.

“I’m doing you a favor. Worthless piece of used-up garbage that you are. Who could ever love you? Who could ever want you?” He casually wiped his glasses on his shirt. “Freedom is for the ones who earn it. You’ve done no such thing, nor will you ever. You’re mine now.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “Urso, throw him in the tank!”

~

Danny didn’t realize he was being drugged until he started to become aware of his senses changing. The pain from his injuries was fading away, and he felt strangely mellow, as if everything was going to turn out okay.

Malcom had filled the oxygen tank with some kind of drug! Danny scrambled to get the mask off his face but it seemed that the more he struggled, the tighter it wound itself around him, and the more intense the drug became. In a last attempt at fighting back, Danny barreled into the sides of the tank until his head swam. 

But it was no use. The drug was sapping his energy and his willpower. He may as well resign himself to this new life.

A sharp and shrill cry rang out, but Danny could feel nothing, left unconscious by the drug and sheer exhaustion.

~

Arin burst into the hideout like a bull in a china shop. He felt wild and feral, his vision blurred. All he was aware of was that this was the place. This was where Danny was.

A shrill cry registered in his ear. “Ugh! What is that foul beast? Urso! Dispose of it! Now!”

Arin glared at the bearkin stalking forward towards him, its movements stocky and disjointed. Such a lack of finesse could only be expected by man trying to imitate nature. The bearkin struck, swiping a paw at his shoulder, but Arin jumped away, hissing. He didn’t have time for this. Danny. Where was Danny?

Arin raised his head and noticed a large tank filled with water. He recognized the form inside clearly. The scales of the siren’s tail glinted with a thousand rainbows in the dim light of the candles burning all around.

The siren’s form was still and lifeless and Arin let out a worried twitter. Was he too late? Was Danny dead? Sadness turned quickly to anger as the bearkin’s paw struck home. Warm blood oozed from the fresh wound on his neck, matting into the fur there. Arin barely registered the pain. He had found his target.

The merchant with the pearls. He was standing before the tank, oblivious, sizing up the lifeless Danny. How fucking dare he?!

Arin leapt through the air, claws outstretched, mouth agape, body ready to collide with the man who had taken Danny against his will and killed his only friend. 

The force of the blow knocked over the tank, sending the giant glass rectangle toppling to the ground. Arin had the man’s shoulder clamped hard between his teeth as his head collided with the glass, stunning him momentarily. 

Everything seemed to happen so slowly. Arin’s eyes watched as the tank fell over and smashed into several large shards of glass on the ground. He closed his eyes with the impact as the force of his jump propelled him against the wall while the bearkin cried out in a strange bastardization of a bear’s distress growl.

The sound of the glass making contact with the floor was deafening. And it sucked all noise out of the room for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the prewritten chapters. Now I actually have to get my butt in gear. Let's finish this adventure, shall we?


End file.
